


Unlikley

by sarilleny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarilleny/pseuds/sarilleny
Summary: Knuckles isn't exactly sure what to expect when he finally reaches the resistance force base. He is eager to join the fight. He is willing to sacrifice. He is ready to defend everything they have left. He is not prepared however, for the unlikely circumstance that ultimately awaits him.





	1. Chapter 1

The trek through the jungle is arduous— each step is labored as Knuckles trudges through heavy brush, and a thick sheet of mud. Thick rain clouds above have been unrelenting for hours on the night he arrives. Coordinates lead him here into the unkempt depths of Mystic Jungle. He thinks he may be closing in on his target; somewhere nearby is a place here he once knew, but years have passed since then. He approaches cautiously not sure what to expect, so when a roving patrol of four guards intercepts him he simply lets him self be taken.

The guards cuff his hands at his back, and lead him through the jungle to the foot of the ancient temple ruin he remembers. They enter winding through dark halls, but quickly come upon a chamber that shows signs modern construction. They descend down into a structure below; the immediate contrast is stark— bright artificial lights, endless brick hallways busy with people, soldiers and citizens alike scurrying about. His presence garners several curious looks as he is paraded through the base. A few levels down they veer into a short hallway, and detain him in what appears to be an empty storage closet. He leans back against the wall casually, watching a puddle form around his shoes— which are still soaked from the torrent outside, and listens to the guards deliberate on what to do with him. Apparently there are no proper holding cells in the base, so his appearance has caused them a bit of a stir. After ten minutes or so, they pull him out, and march through the halls again. Just as he begins to wonder if they are simply walking him in circles they arrive are at massive door. Someone waves a key card at a side panel, and the door swoops open.

One of the guards steps forward. "Excuse me, we found this uh… um, _guy,_ sneaking around outside the perimeter. Where would you like us to take him?"

Across the room, several shocked faces stare at him.

"Oh my goodness! Knuckles!" In an instant Amy has crossed the room and is crashing into him, crushing him in a tight hug. _"You came! You're here!"_ She repeats several times like a mantra.

Someone, he thinks it was Espio, signals for the cuffs to be removed so Amy loosens her hold slightly. "Where were you!? It's been _weeks_!" She asks anxiously.

His regret at not coming sooner feels palpable in that moment, as she clings to him in joy and frustration. He hugs her back gently. "I know. _I'm sorry._ It's so good to see you Amy." He looks out at the familiar faces beyond her; Charmy, Vector, Espio, Silver, and Rouge all smile back, joy, relief, and excitement playing on their faces. He feels a slight sting in his throat for the ones missing from this group, but allows the feeling be washed away by the surrounding warmth.

These are his people. This is his tribe. This can, _will, be_ home.

They share a few quiet minutes of hugs and reacquaintance with the guards long since dismissed, then are gather around a grand table at the center of the room. It is covered in maps, and notes, and several coffee mugs. It has been months since he's seen some of them, and it feels longer still. Nothing in their world is what it was. All that he has in seen these past days of the Eggman empire— it is a nightmare he never believed would happen.

"How did it get this bad so quickly," he finds himself asking.

"How much do you know?" Espio asks in return.

"Not enough I'm sure. I received your initial message Amy about… Sonic, and then, maybe a couple days later the encoded one from Tails with these coordinates. Beyond that, only what I've seen along the way with my own eyes."

"The invasion moved faster than any of us imagined possible." Silver begins. "This was different than Eggman's gimmicks of the past. He positioned his forces well before that encounter with Sonic."

"Right." Vector continues. "The attacks that followed were simultaneous across the globe. G.U.N., any other armed forces, and city centers were the first targets. By the time Amy, and Tails were able to put out the call to mobilize a loose resistance network, there weren't enough organized troops left build an offensive force. We've been operating purely in a covert and defensive capacity. Evacuation and citizen refuge are our primary missions."

"What about you Knuckles?" Charmy asks. "What happened? Why couldn't we find any trace of you, or Angel Island, or the Master Emerald? Did Eggman attack you too?"

All eyes are back on him now. He's been dreading these questions; there are too many he can't, or won't answer; though, he knows his friends deserve better. "No Charmy. The island wasn't attacked. I don't know why. It might have been an eventual target I suppose."

"But why didn't you come then? Where is the island now?" Amy asks distraught.

"The island… the emerald is safe." He can feel the room tense slightly as he denies them this information. He knows it is not the answer any of them expect.

They poke and prod for details, but he remains tight lipped.

He's done something far-reaching, something ancient, and powerful, and dangerous. Something he's not entirely sure he can reverse. If he were to perish in this war, the island, and emerald would be forever lost to the world with him. He's done it to protect _them,_ as much as for the emerald it self. He feels it there now, a rift burning away at his soul, and knows he must endure it. It is his secret, _his burden,_ to protect alone.

It _is_ the reason he didn't come sooner, he tells them, but nothing more.

It remains an uncomfortable question as they shift the conversation elsewhere, but Knuckles is relived and thankful his friends allow him this; no greater objection comes of it.

They talk on late into the night: first of of the terrible state of the world, and where the resistance is making progress, but then on to friendlier things, the joy of being reunited, and hope on the horizon. As hours roll by they trickle out of the room one by one, heading to sleep or tending to other matters, until only Amy and Knuckles are left.

"You had us pretty worried you know," Amy says, not quite an accusing tone.

"I'm am sorry Amy. I would have come sooner if… if I could have. I…worried about you all too."

She smiled at him easily, eyes a little glossy again. "It is way too late right now, but tomorrow you'll have to go see Tails. He'll be so relived to see you."

"Yes, absolutely. I definitely felt his absence tonight. Is he doing alright?"

"Honestly Knuckles, _no._ I mean, he is okay some days, but he's taken this all pretty rough. It doesn't matter at all what anyone says. He blames himself completely for what happened to Soni…" She dropped off what she was saying suddenly as thought she surprised herself at speaking Sonic's name

"And you Amy?" Knuckles asks, "I know this must be hard for you too."

"What? Oh yeah of course Knuckles. I'm… I… just keep busy a lot I guess. I… haven't given up at least… I hope. I still have hope, _I guess,_ " she finishes awkwardly.

This time Knuckles is the one who pulls her into a hug. "Good. Hold on to it Amy. We'll make it through."

They decide it is well passed time to get some rest as well. Amy leads Knuckles through the base to the residential dormitory wing where they others have already prepared him a room. She shows him a few points of interest along the way; he does his best to take note. They reach his quarters and say a quick goodbye, with plans to meet back at the command center in the morning.

* * *

The night feels long despite heading to bed well after one a.m. His small room is stifling compared to the free life he is used to back home. He shifts his thoughts to other things, the new information his friends have shared. Over ninety percent of the global domain has been invaded by Eggman. How can they possibly gain all that back. It keeps him stirring through most of the night. Once five a.m. hits, Knuckles decides to venture out to clear his head. He toys with the idea of heading out into the jungle surrounding the base for some fresh air, but decides he really must ask about security concerns first. He won't be responsible for compromising their whereabouts to the enemy. Instead he retraces his way to a gymnasium, which Amy pointed out the night before. At least a little movement will help settle his restlessness.

Around six thirty he wanders out again. There are more people up and walking the halls now, so Knuckles asks a random fox for directions back to the command room. The request earns him a curious eye brow raise, but he ignores it.

He meanders back to the dormitory wing in search of Tails' room. Amy mentioned the room number the night before, and pointed out the hallway, but he can't seem to find his way back. After trying a number of routes, he decides he'll just ask, and try again later. He starts off toward the command center again.

A slight detour leads him through the cafeteria. It must be a prime breakfast hour, because rather large dining hall is packed. He notices a few more funny stares in his direction, and does his best to ignore them. He learned long ago, he is a bit of a spectacle among some groups; to most he is not seen as a rare Echidna, rather, just a stranger to be wary of.

It seems the food supply has benefited greatly from their proximity to the jungle. The hot breakfast looks quite good, a mix of oatmeal and fruits, and some other things he can't quite make out, but the lines are long, packed with citizens and soldiers alike. Eager to regroup at the command center, Knuckles seeks out a server— a lavender bunny who is sorting crates at the back of the dining hall and asks if it would be much trouble to request a piece of fruit. "Not at all," she replies with a smile, then retrieves two bananas from a crate not far away, and offers him both. He thanks her taking only one, then heads out towards the operational wing.

It's not far to the back to the command wing. A few doors are unmarked. He recognizes one labeled 'Staging Room' from the night before. A little ways down at the next door he arrives finds the command center. He can hear voices chattering within. He doesn't have a key card for the door, so he tries the button on the panel assuming it is a bell. The voices stop, then after a moment Charmy appears opposite him as the door retracts.

"Good morning Knuckles," he greats brightly.

"Hey there _busy bee,"_ Knuckles replies, invoking an old nickname. He offers up a fist, and Charmy meets it with his own.

"Come in! Espio is here too, and I think Amy is on her way down to meet you.

"Hey Knux." Espio calls over Charmy's shoulder.

Knuckles follows Charmy in. The room is large, its perimeter lined with more supply crates— a trend through the base he's noticed; at it its center is a long table lined with several computers stations, each one manned by an operator, though no one he recognizes.

Espio is monitoring several flows of data and video feed on a massive screen mounted at the front of the room. They join him. "On sec," he says, before directing his attention to the operatives. "Otto do we have and operational feeds near Red Gate?"

"I'm not sure Sir. Looking into it now."

"Thanks," he says, and then turns back. "He man. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. The room might take some getting used to, but nothing to complain about."

"Go to hear. It's really good to have you with us. So, I left a little early last night. Did the others get you set up with an account?"

"No, nothing like that. I barely even know my way around this place."

"Oh I can start getting it set up," Charmy offers. "It's just a way to connect you to our secure communications, GPS tracking, and surveillance system permissions. Tails really set us up with the best tech."

"Yeah he did," Espio adds. "As for getting around, don't worry. It feels like a maze at first, but you'll get used to it soon enough. So, we're on the last leg of our shift now, and it has been a pretty slow morning here. If you like I could just give you a quick run down of what all these screens mean and how they operate."

"I'd appreciate that. Seems like we have a pretty thorough operation running here. I'm like to help out any way I can."

Espio and Charmy spend a good half hour explaining the different systems, and operations they have running. Though it is quite a lot of information, Knuckles is eager to assist effectively with the resistance operations as soon as he is able.

He is just starting to get a feel for mechanics and functions of the computer system, when the door slides open.

"Morning boys. I'm here to collect our new resident guardian for a tour."

"Oh, good morning Rouge." Knuckles replies. Espio and Charmy echo the same. "I thought Amy was coming down."

"She was going to, but something else came up— requests from some civilians that required her presence. She asked me to step in."

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you think Espio? Anything else we need to finish up here?"

"No, we've covered the basics at least. Charmy how are those accounts coming?"

"Almost done. Nothing you need to stick around for Knuckles. I'll get you your access codes and key card later today. Sound good?"

"Works for me Charmy. Where are we off to then Rouge?"

"We're gonna do the grand tour. I imagine you haven't seen much of the base yet, hmm?"

"No not really." Knuckles replies as he joins her at the door."

"Oh, and Espio," Rouge calls back, "Vector asked me to tell you he's running a few minutes late. Something or other about meeting with the Snake Squad division leader."

"Got it. Thanks for the heads up," Espio says. "You know what? I have a few things I need to take care of after this shift too. Can we push the intel meeting back to half-past nine?

"Sure. Nine-thirty it is. Seems like it's another one of those day's for everyone Esp. I'll see you then."

"Great. Thanks. Knux I'll catch you later. Maybe around lunch if you aren't doing anything."

"Sound good. Later Espio. Bye Charmy."

Knuckles follows Rouge out, and they make their way back out of the command wing.

* * *

"Not really a dull moment around here, ehh?" Knuckles asks.

"You have no idea Knuckles. The first couple weeks were just chaos— refugees being brought in from everywhere, people volunteering to join our forces, but no semblance of order on where to send them any of them. We've manage to organize ourselves since then, but it is a daily struggle to keep this resistance afloat. We're running around constantly putting out fires."

"Here in the base?" He asks, slightly concerned.

"No knuckle head, not real fires. I just mean there is always some new problem to solve. You'll see soon enough I imagine. Anyway, It's good to have you here with us now."

"Glad to be here Rouge."

The base is smaller larger than Knuckles imagined. Even so, it takes nearly two hours to complete the walk around. They just do walkthrough of the dormitory in residential wings, and then spent most the majority of the time in the operational section of the base. Rouge takes him through the hangers to see to see the planes, and vehicles that were able to be salvaged from G.U.N. There is an armory with an impressive amount of stores, and lab where Tails had been giving lessons on the mechanics of Eggman's robots, and how best to destroy them.

They visit some storage facilities which are being emptied to create more space to house a growing number of refugees. _This_ he discovers is also the reason for crates which line every other portion of the base. It leaves him wondering if he should offer up his single room to someone in greater need— something to ask about later.

By the time they round about back to he command wing Knuckles feels surer that he can navigate his way around the base. They are standing at staging room door about to part ways, but are interrupted by exaggerated voices emanating from the command room down the hall.

" _Ugh,_ not again." Rouge mutters ahead of an exaggerated eye roll. "Come on," she says motioning down the hall. She walks up to the door, waves her key card, and enters.

"Boys, this is getting ridiculous! You need t…"

Knuckles follows her in just as she speaks up. Silver and Vector are in the midst of a shouting match.

"Stay out of it Rouge!" "Not now Rouge!" They both snap, almost in-sync, as though it is a common place routine.

Rouge huffs, and rolls her eyes again, but doesn't immediately intervene any further. Instantly the two are back to shouting. Knuckles watches a bit longer trying to clarify the source of the dispute, but when Vector and Silver take steps toward each other, fists curling, as thought ready to brawl, he's seen enough.

It's a split second decision. He is between them in an instant— back to Silver, a hand firmly halting Vector at the chest.

"HEY. Take a walk Vector."

"WHAT? You're gonna side with him!? You don't even know what this is about!"

"I said take a walk. I'm not asking."

Knuckles can see the croc weighing the decision, fists still curling in rage. He glances back an forth between Knuckles and Silver, and then blows a frustrated huff. "FINE. Do it his way! Don't blame me if it all goes sideways."

After Vector storms out, Knuckles turns back to Silver who speaks up first.

"Thanks… Man, the temper on that guy…" he leads off causally.

"Silver. _Don't."_ Knuckles interjects sternly. The hedgehog seems a bit surprised at his tone. "Is this how we are running things?" Knuckles asks. "At each other throats? Getting physical over what? Strategy? We might as well surrender to Eggman now if that is the best we can do."

Silver looks at him clearly caught off guard and unsure how to respond. "Um… I, yeah. I'm sorry. It's been a long week here. I suppose we've let the tension go unchecked. Not exactly a great first impression."

"No it's not." Knuckles replied aware that he was being a bit harsh with he younger hedgehog. He glanced back at Rouge, curious if she might temper the situation again. She smirked at him, reading the question in his eyes.

"Don't look at me. I have my own ops to worry about. _Silver,_ probably a good time to reconsider that command option we talked about." She winks at him, then turns heel, and heads back toward the door. "You boys play nice. I'll be next door with Espio."

' _Not helpful,'_ Knuckles thinks, but he can't bring himself to be mad at her. Turning back to Silver he asks, "So what is this urgent situation you can't seem to agree on? This is happening now?"

"Yes it is." Silver turns to one of the operatives in the room, and says "Ella, can we get that live feed up on the screen?"

"Right away sir."

The large panel screen, shifts to a split screen showing two locations. One with several Sentinels Robots at a distance, and the other with a small village townscape.

"We are in the process of evacuating this village just south of Park City." Silver explains. "We have two airships trading fire with the sentinels and two fielding the evacuation, but it's not moving it quickly enough. There is a high risk that the Sentinels are going to close in before get everyone out. I'd like to pull back the defending ships to get the rest of those citizens out."

"And Vector has a problem with that?" Knuckles asks. "Why?"

Charmy— who is has been watching everything unfold for a far corner swoops over then to chime in—"Well we're not sure we can pull the ships a way with out drawing the Sentinels in closer. Extra ships might mean faster evacuation, but that won't matter is we aren't able to defend the town enough to get everyone out!"

"Are there no other forces we can send?" Knuckles asks?

"Not without leaving this base undermanned." Silver says. "And at this distance, it's would take much too long for additional support to arrive."

"I see." Knuckles mulls over the info for a moment, studying the map, and feed. "Are the no closer forces that could be diverted to assist?"

"Unfortunately no. I know there is a risk involved here, but the sentinels haven't yet launched an assault directly on the town. It appears they are primarily equipped for drilling, like others we have seen. Pulling those two ships back may be our best chance to get everyone out now."

"The faster we can get those people to safety, the better," Knuckles agrees, "but I've gotta agree with Vector here. _I don't like the odds._ You said our ships have already engaged the enemy?"

"Yes. They are trading fire."

"Alright. We need to relive those ships. Are you battle ready Silver?"

" _Me?"_ The hedgehog asks caught off guard. "Well _yes,_ of course I am, but I'm can't hold back three sentinels _on my own._ It is physically imp..." he paused clearly unwilling to say _impossible_. He decides on, " _unlikely_. Have you seen them up close? They stand four stories tall."

" _I have_ actually. And don't worry Silver. You're not going alone."

That earns Knuckles a raised eyebrow. " _Who_ , you?" Silver asks.

Knuckles nods, then turns to the little bee at his right. "And while we're at it, Charmy, go find Vector. He might as well come too."

"Um, okay. _Be_ _right back!"_

They watch their youngest comrade zoom out the door, then Silver speaks up again.

"Okay, that's a nice idea Knuckles, but we'll never make it in time. Our fastest ship wouldn't arrive sooner than two hours time. We should be focusing an immediate solution instead."

"Yeah… I have an idea about that too." Knuckles begins. "I have a Chaos Emerald. Yo…"

"You brought a Chaos Emerald here!? To the base?" Silver asks, alarmed. "Did you even consider that Eggman might trace it right to our doorstep!?"

He notices a few of the operators look up as well, apparently curious at the mention of Chaos Emeralds.

"It is not here Silver. It's near the south edge of the forest. I sealed it there, inside a minor temple ruin. It wouldn't take long to retrieve. You could use chaos control to teleport us from that point, yeah?"

Silver is still frowning at him while he explains this, but he begins to nod slowly, "Okay… _yeah._ That might actually work." He turns back to the and studies it for a moment. "We'll need to work quickly though. _Ella_ , can you page Amy, and ask her to get down here. We'll need her running the op. _Roy,_ I need you to contact our ships and brief them on the plan. Did you get those details? I'd estimate just over thirty minutes for our arrival. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir. I'm on it."

"Great. _And can someone get Knuckles a headset?"_

From behind, the sliding door swoops open again, and Vector walks back in with Charmy. They join Knuckles while Silver relays few more orders.

"So I hear we're going bash in some robot heads." The croc says exuberantly. "I like the way you think Knuckles."

"Good to hear it. I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, well you know me, Knux. I like to keep it chill. I'm not about that stressing life."

"Riiight, except for that temper you can't control." Knuckles teases him.

"Psh, as if you're one to talk. I'm _waaay_ more chill than you buddy. You're like the guardian of _emeralds and brooding."_

" _Vector!_ That's not nice at all." Charmy chides the crocodile.

"Well, it's one I've never heard before, _at least."_ Knuckles says, and can't help but smirk. He's missed this. The easy of being among friends. He misses it from Sonic. ' _No time to brood about that now.'_ "Charmy, you got this guy up to speed?" He asks.

"Sure did!" The little bee replies cheerily.

Silver joins them then as well. "Great. Thank you Charmy. I'm giving you the conn till Amy gets down here. Please get her up to speed as well. We are moving out now.

* * *

By the time Knuckles and the others return to base aboard the airships it is evening. He, Vector, and Silver, are bruised and battered from the Sentinel encounter, but otherwise fine. The village was successfully evacuated. Knuckles guessed they'd rescued around eighty to a hundred civilians. The people they saved seem shaken but grateful, despite loosing their livelihoods to this unfortunate fate. A few approached the trio, as well as the resistance force soldiers directly to express their thanks.

Well before landing, Silver and Knuckles use the Chaos Emerald again to teleport back to the forest edge, where Knuckles seals it once more.

Once back to base, Knuckles seeks out the location where their new citizens are being in-processed. He has every intention of offering some assistance, but upon arriving, he quickly realizes there are no shortage of volunteers already in place. The new residents are registered, assigned rooms, surveyed for skills, and directed to the dining hall for a meal in a most organized fashion. He finds himself rather impressed with the efforts put forth to welcome this new group. The sense of community throughout the base is strong. It feels right; he hopes they can hold on to it in the coming months.

Knuckles excuses himself, and makes his way back towards the dormitory wing. He has still not yet been round to see Tails. This thought has been weighing on his conscience through out the evening, and it is well past time he visits. He is anxious about it, he realizes. He hopes to bring some comfort to the younger fox, but will it be welcomed? Tails may not want to see him at all— may be cross with him for not coming sooner. Even so, Knuckles wants, _maybe needs,_ to see Tails for his own sake too. The've both lost something, _someone;_ they are two links of an incomplete chain. He'll do whatever he can for Tails.

He pulls out a small note which was tucked it away in his glove. Vector drew him up a little map on their return trip, with directions to Tails' quarters. It takes him a while to navigate back through he endless uniform hallways. There are plenty of people still roaming the halls, so with a few questions along the way Knuckle eventually retraces his destination.

He knocks on the door lightly and waits. The door remains still for quite some time. After about a minute has passed Knuckles knocks again, a bit harder. "Tails? Are you in there? It's me, Knuckles." He waits again.

After another minute has passed, he wonders if he might have missed the fox. Perhaps he ventured out for dinner, or something else. He considers trying again later, but something draws him to the key pad. Experimentally he presses the open button, and to his surprise the door slides into its recess, apparently unlocked.

The room is empty. And not just, it appears as though the space was never occupied.

He's not sure how long he stands there staring at the empty bed. He fumbles for the button on his comm, tries to keep his sudden sense of alarm in check.

When the connection static sounds he asks, "Amy? Are you still on the line? This is Knuckles."

There is a short pause, then, "Knuckles, hey, I read you. What's going on?"

"What was Tails' room number again?"

"Oh, he's uh… room number 3-6-8. Did you get turned around?"

Knuckles reads the numbers on the wall next to the door as she speaks them: three, six, eight. It's a match. He pings the comm again. "The room here is empty."

"Oh, um, maybe he got hungry and went down to the cafeteria? Or the labs? He likes to meddle down there occasionally too. He hasn't been wearing his comm either, otherwise I would just give you his location right aw…"

" _No_ , no Amy, this room is empty as in _unoccupied_. I don't think anyone has used this room."

"Uh… Oh, wait, are you in the right wing Knuckles? Here, let me just pull your location really quick. I can guide you to the right one. Tail's room is in Wing D, so you just need too… _oh._ You're… already there…"

"Yeah." Cautiously he asks then, _"Amy,_ when was the last time you saw Tails?"

"Well, um, it's been a few days, but that is because I was off base. I only returned a few hours before you arrived yesterday."

"Is anyone else there with you now? Can you ask them?"

"Just a couple operators and a few soldiers here. I think Espio and Rouge are still next-door in the staging room. Let me check."

"Actually can you just call everyone back there to the command center?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm sure someone will know where he is."

"Okay, I'm heading back as well."

"Okay. Amy out."

The walk from the residential quarters to the command center takes a few minutes. He tries not to let his mind wander along the way. When he reaches his destination, the door swishes open to a crowd. Most of the group have already gathered; they are chattering amongst themselves, a few wearing concerned expressions.

Charmy flies right over, "Hey, Knuckles! What's going on? Amy said Tails isn't in his room? Did you find him?" Most of the eyes in the room are paired on him now.

"No. I just came from his room. Who spoke with him last?"

The chatter dies away now, and they all sort of glance at each other waiting for the designee in question to speak up.

_Nobody does._

Knuckles' calm is quickly fading, but before he's speaks again the door swishes open behind him, and Silver joins them followed by a few soilders. Amy beats him to the question, concern evident in her voice now.

"Silver! Have you seen Tails!? His room is empty!"

"Empty? Uh, no. I haven't. Not today," he answers, caught off guard.

"Did you see him yesterday then?" Knuckles follows up.

"Err, no… it's been a few days. Not since he locked him self in his room. What day was that?" Silver asks, looking for an answer among the group.

"Tuesday I think." Espio offers; a few heads nod in agreement.

"Tuesday? This is SATURDAY! You mean to tell me none of you have spoken to him in FOUR DAYS!?" Knuckles' thoughts are racing now. ' _Four days. How fast? How far? And where?'_

All eyes in the room get a bit wider at the accusation. Charmy speaks up cautiously then. "Well… but the last time I tried to visit him, he yelled and threw things at me until I left. I didn't think I should bother him again after that…"

For what it's worth he can see Charmy's outright distress; _Knuckles is about to loose it anyway._

Silver steps in then before Knuckles can speak again. "Hold on everyone, maybe we are getting ahead of ourselves here. Are we sure he's not just somewhere around the base? Have we sent anyone out to look?

"Are you kidding me Silver? Tails' room is BARE. _Everything is gone._ How didn't anyone notice that!"

"Yeah, okay, well let's keep things in _perspective_ here Knuckles. Everyone here has been working nonstop on resistance operations. I know you _just_ got here bu…"

"PERSPECTIVE!? _PERSPECTIVE_ SILVER? SONIC IS _GONE_. TAILS _WATCHED_ HIM GET TAKEN. WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE IS RIGHT NOW?" He turns on the rest of them then. "NONE OF YOU THOUGHT TO KEEP TABS ON HIM!?"

He's not sure if they are shocked by his yelling, or by the question itself— whatever the case, it seems everyone is too afraid to move, let alone speak.

Knuckles takes one long breath, then continues at an even tone. "I still haven't heard a _firm_ answer. When is the last time ANYONE here SAW Tails!?"

And suddenly everyone is speaking at once.

"Well I didn't…"; "He wanted to be left alo…."; "I saw him at breakfast on…"; "I was off base until…"; "Is his plane still h…"; "Do you really think he went…"; "How could he sneak out withou…"

And from over his shoulder, one of soldiers who's name he doesn't know or care to, has the nerve to add say, "it's not like we have the time or resources to send out search party for one random little fox."

Knuckles turns on this solider, rage flaring. Two steps, and he is inches from the soldier's face, fist raised. There are some gasps, and shuffling from behind, and Amy yelps, "Knuckles stop!" But he has no intention of inflicting injury. Knuckles points to the door. "GET. OUT."

"Uh…You can't kick us out of here. This is our post. We're on duty…"

"NOW!" Knuckles bellows, determined not to repeat himself.

The solider, a stout bear, gulps visibly. He backs away, and scurries out the door, followed by his two companions. A handful of other wide eyed operators quietly get out of their seats, and exit as well. His friends and only one division officer remain.

He is shouting again, in anger, like he hasn't done in ages; _what is wrong with the lot of them;_ and, _what is the point of their resistance if they don't bother look out for their own people;_ and, _why hasn't someone pulled up the security footage yet;_ and, _someone go check the Tornado for a lead;_ and, _what are the nearest eggman strongholds._

Somewhere deep and far away, Knuckles is aware that this rage encompasses more than his concern for Tails. He is deeply afraid for Tails, but this feeling is _loss_ for Sonic too. It is fear that he might also lose that other link in a chain already broken.

Maybe this fact is apparent to all of them. He's not sure. Doesn't care really. He stops just short of, _Sonic would never have let this happen_ ;becausethat is raw, and mean, and he won't subject them to it.

There is a crack in the table he is leaning over, branching out from the edge where his fist is clenched, and he realizes he's at risk of sabotaging his own integrity. This anger is a step to far. He dials it down.

He takes a step back, and gives them all a hard look. _"PERSPECTIVE…_ is fighting this WAR, without GIVING UP what is really IMPORTANT— without LETTING GO of WHAT. WE. STILL. HAVE. We won't get far like this… not if this is how we care for our _FRIENDS."_

Moments pass, and still, nobody speaks. He has no patients for it. "Why are you all still standing AROUND!?"

They scatter like flies.

In short order everyone is running about, tending to different points on the matter. With in ten minutes he is alone in the room. He's not exactly sure how anyone allowed that to happen, but he's there none the less, standing alone in the command center, _last strong hold of the planet wide resistance._ He realizes he can't stay, but allows himself one solitary minute to lean back into a counter, forehead shielded in a palm, while he tries to slow his heart rate, and still the quiver in his fists. The urge to reach out to his Emerald is overwhelming, but he forces it down and away quickly. He can't, _won't,_ reach out to it now.

GONE. The word echoes his through his thoughts. He'd not said it aloud until that moment before. Sonic is _gone_. His island too, in effect _gone_. His sacred duty, the Emerald, unreachable, _gone_. And now Tails too.

All at once the air in the room is stifling. His feet carry him across the space, and out he door before he makes the conscious decision to move.

Outside several of the on duty command center operators stand around anxiously. Not one of them has the nerve to make eye contact with him, so he barks, "back to work," and continues down the hall, as they hurry towards the door.

He wanders aimlessly for some time, unsure where to go. He's not yet familiar enough with the base to seek out anything but his quarters for comfort. The urge to escape to the forest outdoors is extraordinary, but the base is still on lock down as a security measure after the afternoon's events. He won't endanger this stronghold over his own personal angst.

It is late now, but the halls aren't quite empty. It seems word of his outburst may have spread already; a few people have turned around or cut corners at the sight of him. Of the rest, none who pass him bother to make eye contact.

When he eventually happens upon upon the entrance to the cafeteria, it is a relief to discover the space largely empty. Small groups are gathered at a few of the tables speaking in casually hushed tones. They seem content, and Knuckles can't help but feel a sense solace again that people are getting on all right here in this refuge. A few others sitting alone, reading, or with headphones, or perhaps just passing the time. He enters and nobody spares him a glance. He is grateful for this. At the back of the room he seeks out a little nook, hidden by the many food crates which are stacked high by the dozen. It isn't exactly comfortable, but no one will search for him here. He sits there for a long while, alone with his thoughts.

Knuckles twirls the comm back and forth between two fingers; he'd pulled it of back in the hallway, weary of the endless chatter. He wonders when, or _if_ he should return to the command center tonight. He's sure no one will want to speak with him at present. He'll only put them all on edge. He's likely assured himself a renewed reputation of coarse dissidence among his friends and strangers alike, but then he has always been somewhat of an outcast, so it's probably just as well.

He can't really bring himself to care, because he knows with painful certainty that they _will not_ find Tails. That fox is more capable than the lot of them combined. Tails will not be reached, traced, or deterred if he does not wish to be.

And yet Knuckles is afraid for that little fox. He should have come sooner. He knew that Tails would suffer Sonic's loss the hardest. Would he now lose his second brother too?

Knuckles is yanked from this line of thought when something nearly topples over him. He manages to reach out, and slow its decent.

 _Something_ it turns out, is actually _someone_.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaims as they both right themselves. "Oh, it's you!"

He looks up at her momentarily confused, and realizes she is the bunny server he spoke to that morning.

"Oh, um, hi again. I'm sorry about that. Are you alright? I shouldn't have been blocking the path. Let me get out of your way."

"No no, honestly I'm fine. I was reading the numbers on those crates up there, not watching my step at all. It's fine really. You can stay."

"Thank you, but I should probably be going anyway," he replies, and begins to turn away.

"Wait!" She bursts out. When he tuns back, she looks a little embarrassed, but continues, "Well, it's just… I didn't see you at the lunch or the dinner service today."

"Oh, _yes_ , I was, uh… working."

" _Man_ , the shift hours they keep you guys on is rough! You must be starving! Why don't you come on into the back with me, and I'll make you sandwich. It's the least I can do after trampling you."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I just can wait."

"Wait? _Wait_ for what? For breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. No worries."

"That's quite a long time to wait. Really, it's no trouble."

"Uh, no, I appreciate the gesture, _honestly,_ but I really wouldn't feel right taking anything out of turn. There are so many people here to feed. I can manage a few hours without food. Thank you again, but I'll just go."

She raises an eyebrow at him, then smiles, and kind of chuckles. _"Look_ , you're new here right?"

"Yes…You could say that, I guess."

"Okay, well that's very… _noble,_ of you, thinking of more than your self, and all that, but food is actually one of the least pressing concerns we have around here. This old G.U.N. base has been a secret staging ground for years. It was already stocked full with food rations when they started moving people in. We were able to ship in food stores out of Park Avenue and Sunset Heights before they were taken over as well. We have enough to feed everyone comfortably for about two years, _five_ with rationing. And that's not even accounting for the fruit we've been able to collect from the surrounding forest. _So,_ if I'm not mistaken, all you ate today was a banana right? And _do_ forgive me for pointing out that _you choose_ to get cozy here— surrounded by a maze of food crates. _So,_ let me ask you again. Would you like a sandwich?"

Knuckles isn't sure what compels him to say, _"Okay."_ He'd been ready to reply, _no thank you,_ again,yet instead he is following her towards the back wall, feeling like he's entered some other reality.

"Good choice," she says, oblivious to his disconcertion. "My name is Molly by the way." They pass through a set of double doors, into a fairly large, and well stocked kitchen. Some of it appears a bit makeshift, but certainly well equipped taking into account the circumstance. Molly points out some bar stools behind a counter. "Have a seat," and makes her way over to a large refrigerator. She disappears halfway into it, but her voice carries back. "So what do they call you?"

"My name is Knuckles."

"Just Knuckles, huh?" She returns with a stack of containers. "Okay, then _Knuckles,_ what would ya like on your sandwich?"

"Anything meatless is fine."

"Hmm… _interesting_ choice. You're a peculiar guy, you know that Knuckles?"

He doesn't quite suppress the scoff that follows, but lightly replies, "Yeah, I've heard that once or twice."

Molly gets to work assembling a sandwich, and keeps chatting along the way.

"Did you get in with that group from Sunset Heights last week? I heard that was a pretty rough situation."

"No, I just arrived yesterday actually."

"Yesterday? And they've already put you to work!? Wow, we must be getting stretched pretty thin."

"Uh, well, don't let me give you the wrong impression. I more or less volunteered, but yes, it's not good. We… have a long road ahead."

"Well, I'm glad we have willing people like you to help us through." She finishes assembling a sandwich, then hands him the plate. "So where are you from then?"

"Me?" He struggles a bit with how to respond. She has been kind to him. He wants to be accommodating, but the question is harder now than ever to answer. "It is… _a very far away place."_

She seems curious at his vague answer. "Far away… but not far enough to the escape all this Eggman nonsense?"

"Yeah… something like that." He looks up at her wondering if he needs to say more.

"It's alright. You don't have to share." She grabs a glass from somewhere below the counter, and then fills it with water. "I'm being pretty nosey. I know everyone has a story, and not all of them are good." She hands him the glass. "I need to go finish up that inventory count, and a few other things. _Please,_ eat the sandwich, and stay as long as you like. It should be more or less empty around here until four a.m. Come find me if you need anything, 'kay? Otherwise I'll see ya round Knuckles." She heads back to the double doors where they entered.

"Molly…" He waits for her to look back. _"Thank you."_

She smiles, nods, and then disappears through the doors.

Knuckles does stay— first just to eat; he focuses only on the taste, savoring each bite, and the ease of sitting there alone. When he finally lets his thoughts wander, he tries to keep them light— a focus on the positive. His island is safe; it was a treacherous task with a steep price, but _worth it._ Most of his friends are safe, and that _can not_ be taken for granted. He still wants to pummel the lot of them, but he is grateful for them nonetheless.

And of the others? _Sonic is a loss he can't fill, and a hope he is loosing sight of._ Tails though… He could go. _Should_ _go anyway,_ even if the chance of finding Tails is slim. He's hardly been here with the resistance long enough to make an impact. They would do just as well without him. He could leave now, and search. It's what Sonic would do.

But where? The fox is days ahead of him. Perhaps it would be better to wait till morning, to see what leads the others have found, though he'll likely have to deal with some protest about leaving. _'Yes, wait till morning,'_ he thinks. He really shouldn't just disappear into the night; he imagines Amy might never forgive him.

He sighs deeply, and leans a little further over the counter until his forehead is resting on his crossed forearms. Knuckles keeps imagining Sonic's disappointment with him for not tending to Tails sooner.

 _He was trying to keep everyone safe._ Eggman with the Master Emerald at a time like this would be disastrous. Maybe he'd been wrong though… The madman already had the world in his pocket…

* * *

It is much later when Knuckles wakes up still alone at the counter. He sits up groggily, and notices his plate and glass have been cleared, but their place is a cloth bundle with a note. He pulls it closer to inspect. It reads:

_It was nice to meet you Knuckles. Please don't skip meals. You can always stop by the kitchen for a bite to eat after hours. Tell your work buddies too!_

_\- Molly_

He unwraps the bundle and finds it holds a small bunch of bananas. He is unable to hold back a soft smile. He hopes he has a chance to thank Molly again before heading out the next day.

Knuckles takes the bundle, and picks up the comm he'd discarded earlier, wondering wether he should turn it on again. He decides against it; his room should be good enough for tonight. If anyone really needs him, they are likely to search there first. He makes his way back to the residential hall and heads to bed.

* * *

The next morning he wakes relatively late; it is almost seven. Knuckles laying in bed, replaying the last twenty four hours or so, and debating how to proceed this morning. He's been lounging maybe ten minutes when a chime tone fills the room. He looks around for its source, before he realizes that it must be a door bell. He crosses the room, and taps the door release. Silver is standing on the other side.

"Hey Knuckles. Do you have a few minutes? I wanted to talk to you about a few things. I have an update about Tails."

"Yeah, of course. Here, come inside," Knuckles offers waving Silver through the door. Knuckles goes back to the bed and settles on the edge of the frame, arms crossed, while Silver stands at the room's center.

"Let me get right to it," Silver begins. "We confirmed on C.C. footage that Tails boarded a transport flight Wednesday evening bound for Sunset Heights. It seems he took only his most important possessions, some tools, his laptop and such. We found a few other items stashed in the Tornado. The plane which only had a limited crew, was in route to pick up some troops. We've already questions the air crew and maintenance personnel. Nobody recalled seeing him before, on, or during the flight. We sent out a memo to our forces in the area inquiring about sightings, and requesting they keep a look out for Tails."

"I see. So we have no solid baring on his movement since then?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Okay. That's a starting point at least. Thank you Silver." Knuckles is already picturing the greater surrounding area of Sunset Heights, and imagining Tails's most likely direction or destination.

" _Of course._ I wish I had more news." He pauses a moment, then says, "Knuckles… I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Knuckles looks up. He'd thought Silver was done, but returns his full attention the hedgehog.

"I feel we didn't make the best impression for your arrival here. I don't want give excuses, but for the sake of the others I'd like to say… you caught us at the end of a pretty rough week. Failed missions, high tensions, lack of sleep, and such. You showing up has been the best news in quite some time. It's not going well out there for our forces, as I'm sure you are aware. _Specifically though,_ I just want to say I'm sorry for dismissing your concern about Tails at first. I don't want you to think I'm not concerned or bothered that we let this happen... I'm sorry if I... let you down."

Knuckles is a bit surprised by this. Especially sincerity with which Silver makes the last plea.

"Let me go ahead and stop you there Silver. I appreciate everything you are saying, but it is not necessary. If anything, I owe _you_ all an apology as well. My anger at the situation was… excessive." He reaches out offering a hand. "Forget blame and apologies. How about we both just try to do better?"

Relief washes over Silvers features, and he replies, "Yeah. _Okay._ That sounds good." They give one solid shake, and Silver follows with, _"thanks."_

Knuckles wonders if he should go ahead and mention right then that he is planning to leave to track down Tails. Leaving with out a world is no longer an option, he's decided, and it would certainly be helpful if he could request some supplies for the journey. He'd arrived to the base on spartan means after all. He is about to ask when Silver speaks up again.

"I've gotta admit I'm relived you feel that way. Should make this next conversation a little easier."

"Oh? There was something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, Knuckles. There has been quite a lot of discussion overnight. Honestly I tried to track you down last night, but, well…it doesn't matter. We've come to a unified conclusion."

Unsure about the intent of this veiled lead up, Knuckles nods for Silver to continue.

"Knuckles, we'd like you to assume command of the resistance forces."

 

* * *

 

[ TBC ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! It's been a while. I'm back with a new chapter! This one got really long and I eventually realized it need to be split up, so chapter 3 should be along in a few days as well. I hope you all enjoy the continuing adventure! This picks up immediately out of the conversation cliffhanger in chapter one, so a re-read, or even just a glance over the scene would probably be helpful. Slightly different tone here, also not everyone will make an appearance this chapter, but they show up again sooner or later.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, and feedback on chapter one! I love hearing from you all. It always brightens my day.
> 
> ~ Sarilleny

Knuckles blinks, perhaps several times. He's not sure if the words coming out of Silver's mouth are making much sense. The hedgehog is still speaking, but Knuckles is stuck on, "command the resistance forces."

 _"Um,_ _Knuckles,_ are you listening to me? We want you to lead the resistance. Can you say something?"

He blinks again.

 _"Why,"_ he's asks, genuinely perplexed.

"Uh, why?" Silver repeats, not prepared for the question. "Well… you… seem to have a knack for keeping everyone… focused." It is a weak answer. Silver seems aware of this.

"I thought _you_ were leading the forces Silver."

"Me? _No._ I mean, I been offering direction where it's needed, but I wouldn't definitively call it _command._ We've been operating as a sort of makeshift council, but uh… you saw yourself yesterday how well that's going."

"So the conclusion you all came up with was to put _ME_ in charge!?"

"Well, _yes."_

"I'm sorry, I still don't… Why would anyone pick me? I don't know the first thing about commanding an army. None of these people know who I am. I've been here barely 24 hours, and… Wait, is this a _joke?_ Like, payback for yelling at everyone or something?"

"It's not a joke Knuckles. We _need_ leadership. We need someone who will look at the big picture, and who can rally our makeshift forces."

"I've lived alone my _whole_ life. I don't know how to _rally_ forces. That is the kind of thing Sonic doe…"

They both sort of flinch at Sonic's mention. The pause allows Knuckles the space to notice the undue pounding in his chest. This isn't anything he'd ever expected to hear.

"I really don't understand Silver. You all just decided tha…"

He is interrupted by a beep from Silver's comm. Silver reaches up to tap the speech button. _"Yes, I'm here… Again? What's the ETA? Okay, no, just tell them to hold for now. Yes. I'm on my way."  
_

"Knuckles, we've got another situation arising. Sentinels spotted on the horizon near Lost Valley. I'm heading to the staging room now for a briefing. Can you come?"

"Yes. Sure, of course."

"Great, so you're going to accept command then?"

"Wait, what? _No._ I just told you, that makes absolutely no sense."

Silver frowns at him in a funny way, as though Knuckles is the one who isn't making sense. He sighs and says, "Okay, you know what, let's shelve this for now. We'll have to discuss it later."

Knuckles isn't ready to _shelve it_ at all. He's flustered by the request, and can not fathom what led his friends to come the such a wild conclusion. During the few minutes it takes to cross the base his thoughts continue churning with questions. It isn't until a few paces before they reach the Staging Room that Knuckles finally remembers he is supposed to be planning his departure in search of Tails. It stops him in his tracks with an overwhelming sense of uncertainty.

What is he to do now? He can't just leave with this question of command looming. He can't accept, but the request is too consequential to leave unaddressed. What of Tails though? This one lead Knuckles has is already weak. Another twenty four hours could reduce any chance of success.

A hand at his shoulder stirs him from this line of thought.

"Hey, you okay Knux?" Espio is there beside him.

"Uh… yeah. Fine."

"This briefing is about to start. Come on." He motions toward the door with a nod, where Silver is waiting for them both.

He follows blankly, through the door.

The room it seems was waiting on their arrival. He doesn't recognize anyone among the others who are seated. Five individuals—a mix of soldiers and operatives it seems. Knuckles notes how he really has no sense of who takes on which meetings or shifts. Everyone seems to be juggling a mixed bag of tasks. When the trio take seats at the table, one of the operatives begins.

"Morning everyone. Sorry about the urgent call. As mentioned, we are tracking a pair of Sentinels in the vicinity. We've been able to confirm in the interim that there are no occupied settlements in the area, nor are any of our troops within threat range. Thankfully we're in the clear with his one."

One of the soldiers, a division leader from the looks of her garb, speaks next. "This might be an opportunity as we've discussed, to stage some recon on what these machines are drilling for."

"Alright, thank you for that." Silver says "This does sound like the type of opening we've been hoping for. What forces do we have in the area to field such an operation?

Another operative pulls up a map with the details. Knuckles is watching, but many of the situational details are foreign to him.

Vaguely, he registers when the door opens and someone walks in, but it isn't until they are standing at his side, holding out a folder, that his attention is pulled back to the present moment.

"The files you requested sir." She says to him.

He recognizes her as one of the operatives from the command room. _Ella_ maybe? He's not quite sure. He examines the folder she is holding out to him, and wonders if she is just confused. When he looks up, everyone of course is staring at him.

"Uh… I didn't…"

"Oh. Sorry, it was for labeled for Commander so I thought…"

He stares at her. Then turns to Silver at his left who is wearing an exasperated expression, and then Espio, who jumps in and says, "I'll take it Ella. Thank you. You can go."

Suddenly Knuckles is replaying Silvers words from minutes ago, back in his room. " _…quite a lot of discussion overnight… We've come to a unified conclusion…"_

Have they already made this decision public knowledge—without his consent? His heartbeat is racing again, and he is honestly not sure if he is angry, or just alarmed. He pushes back out of his chair, stands, and mutters something quickly, _"Excuse me…_ I have to go," then turns heal and walks out.

In the hallway Knuckles is stationary once again, this time hyperaware of the fact that he still has no place to escape to—he can't yet leave in search of Tails, and he has no duties to attend to. He feels small, and lost in a way he hasn't felt in a long time, and also ridiculous for feeling this way.

He needs something familiar. Someone to talk to, and to question.

The only place he knows to check is the command room, so he proceeds down the hall and taps the chime.

The door slides open after a moment to reveal Vector.

"Oh hey, Knuckles. Come on in."

"Hi Vector. Is Rouge in there? Or could you tell me where to find her?"

"No, she's actually out on a mission right now."

Knuckles must have made face, because Vector follows up with "Well don't worry though. It's just reconnaissance. She should be back sometime this evening provided everything goes to plan."

"I see. Alright. Thank you Vector. I'll…" His voice comes out strained.

"Hold it," Vector grabs his bicep as he begins to turn away. "I recognize that scowl Knux. Let's take a walk." Vector turns back into the room long enough to say, "I'm stepping out. If anything comes up, grab Espio or Silver from next door, 'kay?" then starts down the hall, and motions for Knuckles to follow.

"What's going on man?"

There is a lengthy pause while Knuckles tries to work out how to answer this. Vector doesn't wait for him to figure it out.

"You know the others all thought you took off last night when we couldn't find you. Not me though. I knew you were still around." He looks back with a smirk. "You _hide_ when you're brooding."

Knuckles opens his mouth to contest this claim, but is flooded with several memories that may in fact prove the contrary. Vector seizes the moment to continue.

"So what's eating ya? Is it the thing about Tails, or the thing Silver went to talk to you about?" After a moment he adds, "or maybe that super secret thing you're keeping bottled up inside."

Again, Knuckles is hard pressed to answer.

"So, all of them. _Alright," he exclaims with mock cheer._ Vector steps round in front of him then, and places a hand on each one of Knuckles' shoulders. "Look Knuckles, I've known you a long time, yeah?"

Knuckles nods. _"Yeah," he says breathily._

"You're fraying at the edges right now. _Stop,"_ he emphasizes with a pointed look. "Take a breath. Don't make any rash decisions." Then he turns back around, and starts to walk away.

He's almost passed into the next hallway before Knuckles calls after, "where are you going?"

"Come on man! I need you to help me with something."

* * *

Vector leads him deep into the operational wing, past the hangers, and maintenance HQ. They enter the storage facility and make their way to a room tucked into the back corner. It is stocked with a small variety of lumber supplies—some conventionally cut, and some it appears from the jungle above. There are a few half built structures in the room, and what looks like a bunk bed with a little ladder running up one side.

"What is this," Knuckles asks about the bizarre display.

"Call it a side project." Vector explains with a proud grin. "There are so many refugees housed at the base here, and not enough beds. Bunk beds could double our space. The idea is to get some sort of production going. We have plenty skilled craftsmen among the citizens, and others willing to learn—thing is, we're mostly city folk down here, used to power-tools and assembly lines. That's a resource we're sorely in lack of. I started meddling around in here. Figured I picked up enough skill with you back on the island building traps, and mending bridges, to give it a try. I've got the basic build down, but as you can see…" He grabs a beam and gives the bed a shake. The whole structure wobbles. "It's nowhere near stable enough. I've been messing with it here and there, but haven't really had the time to get it right. It could really use the eye of a master craftsman like yourself."

Knuckles raises an eyebrow at Vector, but takes a step closer and mimics his test of the structure. He circles around it examining its build, and evaluating the joint connections. After a once around he rejoins Vector.

"Well… it looks pretty good actually. I think it could use some cross sections here on the side and there on the base. You could lose the ladder. Just add a couple beams across here," he says pointing out a location at the center of the narrow end. "That should be enough to climb, and will save you some lumber and effort."

"Oh, good thinking. Uh, can you show me how you would attach those side cross sections? I tried something similar, but couldn't get them secured right."

"Um. Sure, I suppose."

"Great! I'm just gonna take some notes while watching."

"Don't you need to get back to the command center?"

"Nah. It's fine," Vector assures.

They work their way through the restructuring step by step. Knuckles helps Vector with the notes and makes adjustments to the blueprints. When they finish tinkering with the bed, Vector pulls out a list of several other items in high demand, and additional designs which he's attempted to lay out. Knuckles helps him complete a simple crib model, which with slight adjustment could also be expanded to create a play pen.

"So many little ones running around." Vector explains. He's hoping to ease the burden on their parents with this design.

Vector enthusiastically almost convinces him to fiddle with another half hatched design, before Knuckles remembers to ask about the time. He's shocked that nearly two hours have passed.

He stops, and joins Vector who is sorting his notes at the table. "Ok, you got me. I suppose I was… I probably needed this." He smiles bashfully, "Thank you."

"No worries man."

"Seriously though, we've been down here a long time. I must be keeping you from something important. Shouldn't we head back?"

"Nah, we're good here."

"I see… So then, is this the part where you try to convince me that this command thing is a good idea?" He feels the first tendrils of anxiety begin to creep back aggressively, through the calm that had settled him.

"Nope. Don't have to. I know you'll work it out."

Knuckles raises brow suspiciously, unconvinced.

Vector dramatically rolls his eyes at that. "Look. All I'll say is this—give it some time. You can stay here all day if you like. Or go grab some lunch, or whatever you want. You're not on anyone's schedule right now, so…"

"Vector, I've already given this more time than…"

"More than what?" Vector cuts him off quickly. "More than it deserves? More time than it's worth?"

 _"MORE TIME THAN I KNOW TAILS HAS!" Knuckles barks back._ "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I _was_ about leave. I would have been gone if Silver hadn't sprung this on me!"  
_  
"Ok._ Is that supposed to shock me?" Vector replies almost lazily.

"Well I don't know! You seem so damn sure I'm staying Vector! I'm not going to sit down here and dabble all day while everyone else is worked to death or fighting!"

Vector grunts a frustrated sort of huff, and mumbles, _"And they say I'm the stubborn one,"_ rolling his eyes again. _"This—"_ he says, gesturing to the project pieces scattered around the room, _"—is important too_ Knuckles. That aside, you're not really hearing me. _Listen," he pleads with a sigh._ "I can't— _won't,_ tell you what to chose. You have all my trust anyway, but I also won't walk away without trying to settle you."

Knuckles stares back, unsure of Vector's intention. He feels _unsettled_ , maybe only because Vector has implied it. He wants to argue back his point about leaving—but Vector isn't even challenging that. He wants to storm out anyway, and not look back, because Vector is tap-tapping away at his fragile veneer of resolve.

"Knux… man, you think we don't know that what you just walked away from was horrible? That it cost ya somethin?" He levels Knuckles with a knowing stare. " _I know."_

Knuckles can't seem to tear his eyes way from the crocodile.

" _I know that gem is… is like a part'a you._ And I know that you never give yourself time to slow down, or heal. Don't even try to deny it. The way you're walkin' around _—you're an open wound Knuckles._ You walked away from somethin' terrible, into somethin' shitty, and the whole world is fallin' apart around us—and whatever decision you make now… that road'll only get harder."

The ache at the back of his throat has blossomed again, his eyes glassy, and Knuckles has to take a few steps back and turn else he'll surely fall apart on the spot. Vector allows him just a moment, before he's there with a comforting hand at his shoulder. It's does nothing for his composure, but is a welcome comfort.

"All I'm asking is…"

In the long pause that follows Knuckles looks over his shoulder meeting Vector's eyes again. The croc seems caught in question, unsure wether to voice his request. When he catches Knuckles glancing up he smiles lopsidedly.

"Heh… Sorry. _Man_ you have no idea what a relief it was to see you show up here the other night. Look—maybe I'm asking to much here, but you mean too much to me not to at least try—just… please wait till tomorrow? If you go, I'll get you anything you need or want. _I promise._ Twenty four hours—that's what I'm asking. I've got Charmy working a possible lead. Rouge will be back tonight, and… for chaos sake Knuckles I can't watch you walk out… falling apart like this," the croc presses. "If Rouge is the one you need to talk to, _talk to her._ _Please do._ I'll respect whatever you decision you make in the end. The others… they will too, but you at least owe _yourself_ this much. Twenty four hours to rest. To level out—level your head to make a decision."

Knuckles, fully facing Vector again takes a long time to lets those words sink in. It's been ages since anyone _—'Sonic…'_ implored him with such a sincere or heartfelt request. It's not something he can tune out or ignore, even though it's difficult to hear. He trusts his friends _._

 _"Okay."_ The word slips out breathy, quiet, like he's not sure if he really means it or not.

Vector pulls him instantly into a full hug, and Knuckles doesn't fight it—perhaps even melts into it just a bit.

They don't talk much after that, content to simply _be_ for a while. Vector allows him some space. He takes to reading back over the project notes, and occasionally asks for a bit more detail. After a half hour or so, Vector finally does concede that there are a few things he should check up on. He convinces and assures that the wood-shop will remain a quiet haven to Knuckles for as long as he wishes to stay, and leaves only after making sure Knuckles is comfortable, content and every other manner of okay. With a promise to send someone along with some food before long, Vector finally leaves, and Knuckles is left alone with his thoughts for a while.

* * *

 _Someone,_ turns out to be _Espio,_ carting two hot lunch trays and a big smile about forty minutes later. Espio finds Knuckles laying down in the bottom bunk of the newly completed bed frame model, and motions with a tip of his head and a smirk.

"Scoot."

"Hey Esp."

"Hey _you._ You hungry? Cause I'm starving. I skipped breakfast again with all the nonsense going round this morning."

"Uh, yeah, actually. I didn't make it to breakfast either."

"Good— well to bad for me cause I'm ready to vanish everything on these trays into my stomach. You're lucky they made it down here untouched. _Let's eat._ Espio hands him a tray and then plops down beside him.

The main course is a sandwich—grilled cheese, a bit of winter squash, also some reduced greens and zolta fruit, likely both from the local jungle. Espio's tray is similarly assorted, though his appears to have a different sandwich.

"Thanks Esp. This looks good."

"It is usually. We have some pretty decent cooks. Anyway, no thanks necessary. After you stood me up yesterday for our lunch date, I figured I'd just crash your solo party down here instead.

"Oh… crap! I totally forgot we said…"

 _"Dude,_ I'm just messing with you. We're good Knux.''

"Uh, ok. Sorry." He stares down at the tray, still feeling a bit off kilter. It looks and smells good, but there is a nagging feeling in his stomach he can't quite contain. It blurs the lines of hunger and stress, becoming something altogether more disagreeable. He takes a long deep breath, and lets it out slowly in the hope it might ease the pang.

Half way through a third or fourth trial breath a hand takes his and squeezes. Espio's grip is firm—it draws Knuckles' eyes down to the slight tremor in his own hand.

 _"Hey,"_ Espio urges gently. "This is just lunch. _Eat._ It'll help. Don't worry about the rest of anything for now, 'kay?"

Knuckles' breath seeps out hitched and shaky, but he nods, and then reaches for his sandwich and takes a bite.

They eat in comfortable silence for a while, until Espio eases into light conversation.

He shares how Vector has been enthusiastically planning for and assembling the wood-shop, but has struggled to get a larger operation going, due to their intense schedule.

He shares a bit about the stealth ops he's been running, and the challenges of training civilians, and how his teams and missions differ from Rouge's division.

Knuckles does his best to engage and ask questions. If he's honest with himself, the distraction really helps.

When they've finish eating, Espio looks down at his tray and asks "You remember that time Charmy tired to cook us all breakfast when you first visited our place?"

"Heh. Yeah… all the eggs half raw, bread burnt to a crisp. Is he still banned from the kitchen?"

"Nah. Though sometimes I question that." Espio remarks playfully.

"At least we had plenty of fruit."

"Right? It be a sad day if you could mess up fruit."

"Oh, but you'd be surprised. There was this one time Soni… he _… really… mucked up breakfast…_ " A sigh escapes him, and he drags his hands down his face. _"Chaos._ Esp I… I'm a mess."

Espio looks over at him and then away. "Honestly Knux, I'd be more worried if you were fine, or just pretending to be." His eye drop to the floor, and he states more than asks, "you're going to go after Tails?"

"Yes," Knuckles snaps back immediately, but then falters, "maybe—I don't know. _I haven't…"_ After a moment he decides, "I should be the one to do it…"

 _"Maybe._ I think… that's a sentiment we're going to see tagged on you a lot Knux."

"That I should get Tails?"

"No. That you're the man for the job. Every job. _Any job._ You're a lot of things to a lot of people."

"A lot of people? You mean the… the six people who know me here?"

"It's more than that Knux. But sure, if that's how you see it. To the six of us, _here and now,_ you're the one."

Espio emphasizes his comment by pointing a finger right at the crest on Knuckles chest. "Ask us what exactly that means though—you'll get six different answers."

"But I don't know if I can… _be_ this thing you all are asking of me…"

Espio doesn't reply right away, allowing those words to linger. Knuckles can't help but wonder if it's a sign of disappointment.

"I don't think you have to _become_ anything," he says suddenly.

Espio glances down at a tick from his watch, then looks up at Knuckles with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry. I'm running short on time. Look… I'm not sure how much Vector told you, but Charmy is following up on a lead on Tails' location. No confirmation yet, but I think the kid is on to something. He's easily the most familiar with Tails' tech. He's on a transport headed to one of our outposts to scan for known energy signatures and channels that Tails tends to operate from. Charmy already had one ping west of Sunset Heights where we last tracked Tails to, but our local scanners are too weak to pick up anything so nuanced that far away. A few hours and we should have an update."

"That's… _good._ Thank you. Vector mentioned something about it, but I didn't know the details. That's much better than… Thank you. _Thanks."_

The news leaves Knuckles feeling lighter than he has all day. His relief is greater than expected. There might be a trail to follow. Perhaps Tails even left one for them intentionally.

"Of course," Espio says. "As soon as I hear more I'll let you know." He stands and extends an arm offering to take Knuckle's empty tray. Knuckles hands it over.

"Are you heading back to the command center?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah after I drop theses trays off. You wanna come with?"

He considers, but decides, "no, I better not. Not yet, but… I'm not sure I know my way out of here either."

"Oh, okay no worries. You got your comm?"

"Uh, no…"

"Well here, take mine. I'll just grab another on my way up. You need anything, ping me or Vector on line four. Everyone else is sort of in the thick of it right now."

Knuckles can't help but feel a swell of guilt at hearing that, and it must show on his face.

"Don't do that man, It's fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks Espio. _Really."_

"Yup. Line four if you need anything 'kay?"

"Got it."

* * *

After Espio leaves Knuckles takes a some time just to collect himself. He reflects back on each encounter of the morning—Silver, Vector and Espio—and tries to make sense of the collective mayhem.

Vector's words in particular stick with him. He's been carrying around an enormous weight of guilt.

It's been like navigating a whirlpool that draws strength from the misfortunes which befall him—when he didn't come sooner for Tails, when he committed the forbidden rites, when… _he wasn't there_ at Sonic's side. He's been drowning in its wild current, but Vector's words seem to have pulled him out—as if to grant permission to stop, to accept these failings, and to grieve them. He can pause finally, and catch his breath now, while they shield him. He must ready himself for the next wave.

He thinks back to when Silver asked him the question, and wonders for the first time if he _could_ accept command. He questions if he _must._

With a clearer head, he can freely admit that he is afraid—afraid of all that has happened, and that yet to come. But the day won't be lost by him alone. He isn't alone.

' _But Tails is.'_

The whisper is like knife to his resolve.

_'Sonic was.'_

He spins this conflict round and round again until he's tugging at his spines in frustration. Each time he thinks he's found his resolve a smidgen of doubt is there waiting for him. _He'll choose wrong, it says. He'll ruin it, like he ruins all things…_

He begins to meddle with the lumber and vines after a while. He takes stock of the supplies, and decides that he felt much better while he was being productive. At least, if he's goin to stay until tomorrow, he can do something that will help _someone._ Finds Vector's note at the desk, and flips through the designs. He settles on the cribs. Between the available supplies, and a limited time frame, he figures he'll be able to knock out more of those.

It remains quiet while he works, and though the big questions still loom on his mind, they have quieted behind the calm thrum of thoughts that accompany building with his hands.

In a number of hours he manages to complete eight of the baby beds, and sides for another. He's run out of enough vine to continue. He wanders back and plops down into the bottom bunk, for a break. He'd rather not leave one unfinished, and wonders if he could just grab what he needs from he jungle. There are security risks to consider. He ponders them for a minute before deciding it would be easier just to ask.

He retrieves the comm from where he tossed it on the desk, and toggles the channel button to four.

"Uh, hey Espio… you there?"

At first there is static on the line, then, "Nope. Sorry to disappoint you again. It's just me. What's up?"

"Vector. Hey. Uh… Is there an exit out into the jungle that I can use access without causing trouble?"

He get's a couple more seconds of static, then, "…you're not bailing on me are you?"

"What? No. I gave you my word."

"We'll actually you just said _okay,_ but—"

"It's not _that._ I'd like to grab some more vine to finish some… work."

"Oh, hey now. Okay," Vector says with a hint of cheer. "Uh… closest exit to you is same wing, Alpha deck, uh… northeast corridor. I'll call ahead, make sure you don't get any trouble.

"Got it… I think. Thanks."

* * *

As evening draws near, Knuckles decides to make his way back to his quarters. He has completed three additional cribs, and has come to _no_ ultimate decision. He can breath easier, but feels the creeping of the clock as the hours dwindle away.

Out in the jungle he'd lingered a long time, high up in the treetops. He felt light and free there, and had almost been able to put the anxieties out of his mind.

Now it is time to face reality. He's in the dormitory wing, almost back to his hallway, when his comm beeps. He stops and reaches for the button.

"Knuckles here."

"Knuckles, hold up a minute. I'm almost on your location. I need to talk to you."

It's Espio.

"Alright." Knuckles waits just over a minute, then the chameleon appears from around a corner. He feels a buzz of anticipation as Espio approaches, on the assumption that it will be news about Tails.

"You heading back to quarters?" Espio asks. "I'll walk with you."

"Okay. Do you have an update?"

"Yeah. Let's get inside first."

They walk back in silence. Once inside, Knuckles settles perched against the bed frame. Espio takes the desk. He place down a tablet, on it surface, then levels a frown at Knuckles.

"It's not what we were hoping for Knuckles. Charmy didn't pick up anything else. He's been scanning all day."

 _Nothing._ All this time waiting, and he has nothing more to go no. One fist clenches at his side.

Espio picks up the tablet, taps the screen a few times as he moves closer to Knuckles, then hands it over. It shows a map display, with a side bar listing several data points. He recognizes their base location right away, and then makes the jump to Sunset Heights. There is a highlighted point shown a short distance away.

"This was the last ping?"

"Yes. It was approximately six kilometers away.

Knuckles nods taking note. "How far do Charmy's scans extend from that location?"

"Twenty five kilometers."

"So, he's either not there or—"

"Or he's not running any tech. This isn't definitively bad."

"I suppose…"

"We're just getting started Knuckles. So here's the deal. Charmy is going to stay through tomorrow, and will run continuous scans. If you do choose to go out there, he'll rendezvous with you, and set you up with a tracker that would allow you to monitor these channels on the go. You'd be able to track them without limit. There is a transport vessel that is scheduled to head out for Sunset Heights at 6am tomorrow. We've also prepared you a month long ration of supplies."

 _That_ is unexpected news to Knuckles. He hadn't even imagined the possibility of such technology to aid his search. And to discover they've prepared all he might need to make the journey—he is surprised, but realizes he really shouldn't be. The Chaotix have always operated above _exceptional._ They have carried him through this day, and he can hardly contain the swell gratitude he feels, to count them as friends.

"That's… amazing. Thank you Espio."

"I'm sorry we don't have something more. Have you… made a decision?

Knuckles sighs and shakes his head.

Espio pats his shoulder. "It's alright. We still have some time."

As if the counter this statement, Espio's comm beeps, and he rolls his eyes, before answering. "Espio here." He listens, then sighs. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He looks over at Knuckles and says, "I'm sorry man. I've gotta…"

"It's fine. Go."

Knuckles offers an encouraging smile to which Espio gives a curt nod, and then he rushes out the door.

Knuckles takes a seat on the bed, and ponders over this new development.

* * *

He's been alone in his room all of five minutes, when he is interrupted again.

There is a beep at the door, then it slides open before he has a chance to react.

Rouge walks in. She seems aggravated.

"Rouge, what are you… uh, _hi._ You're back."

"Are you staying or going?"

"What?"

"Are you staying or going? It's not a hard question."

"…It's not exactly a simple one either. I don't know wha—"

"Yes you do."

 _"No I…"_ He drops off realizing she's intentionally trying to push his buttons. She want him to talk, and she'll force the issue if necessary. _"Rouge…_ don't mess with me right now. _Please._ I…" Everything he wanted to ask he in the morning starts flooding back. Why in the world… How did this even come up… asking me to lead? You can't think this is a good idea."

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"Yes."

She sighs despite a smile. "I'm not going to lie hun. You're the… _unlikely choice—_ but despite that, you're actually quite good at it."

 _"Rouge I haven't done anything!_ I… I blew my top because Tails is missing and somehow everyone thinks that'll make me a good leader?" He looks at Rouge genuinely confused and frustrated, pleading for an explanation.

"Oh Knux... You're selling yourself short don'ch'ya think? Come on, the way you came in and settled that nonsense between Vector and Silver yesterday already had a few heads turning. But then last night—I haven't seen you that angry in a long time. Was it a little extreme? _Maybe._ It was the _way_ you did it though, that made an impression. You were direct, focused, throwing about orders. _Angry?_ Yes, but justifiably so. You dressed everyone down, but didn't once sink to insults. I saw the exact moment you realized you were losing control, and you brought it back. _Talk about moral high ground."_ she ends with a wink.

"Rouge! _Please."_

"What? You think I'm joking? Let me quote you." Then in a mock deep voice she says, " _Perspective is fighting a war without giving up what's important. We need to hold on to what we still have—_ it was most inspiring. _Really."_

"But there must be someone else better suited to _command."_

"Like who Knuckles?"

"Well Silver seemed to be doing an alright job."

"Ok sure… Silver has done a lot to keep us organized, but for all his prophetic future knowledge, he's still out of touch with our time in some ways. Maybe he has other reasons too. I'm not sure. The prospect has been broached, but he's very hesitant to own the role. Beyond that, he's our _only_ advanced chaos manipulator, we need him available in the field as a last line defense."

"Well how about you Rouge? All your G.U.N. experience… You must understand command structure and needs. Why aren't you leading? You're probably in a better position than any of us!"

She smiles at him again, and it is infuriating.

"I appreciate your confidence, but leadership is more than knowing command structure. I am a spy. I have my role to play."

"Okay, well, what about Vector? He actually _has_ leadership experience."

"He does. And?"

"And!? And it's more than I have…" He leads off frustrated.

"Vector outright refused. He's been arguing for weeks that you would come, and that no one else would get his support as independent leader unless _you_ told him otherwise."

And that in itself is a shock. He has no idea what to say.

"Hun, let me stop you before you run down a list of everyone we know. Why are you even fighting this?"

Knuckles meets her eyes, and struggles to find the words. Several answers surface, but some how each one seems an inadequate defense. In the end, he settles on, "I was going to go search for Tails."

 _"Okay."_ It is spoken with more care than before. _"_ That's understandable. I honestly thought you might have gone last night when we couldn't find you."

He frowns pitifully, "I… didn't know where to search."

"Look, we screwed up not keeping a better eye on Tails. We ALL realize that. I know how important it is to you that we find him…You probably don't want to hear this Knuckles, but Tails is _more_ than capable. He'll be alright out there. I think you know that."

She _is_ right. He wants to yell at her for saying it, but it's a relief too, to hear it from somewhere other than the unreliable voice in his head.

"Knuckles…" She moves a few steps closer. "Can you stay? Can trust us to make it right? It feels urgent I know, but given some time and resources, we _will_ find Tails."

He settles on, _"maybe…"_ because he's not ready to promise anything.

She accepts that with a nod. "Now what about all those reasons you didn't admit to out loud? What are you afraid of?"

Moments pass by, but he is unable to voice his fears.

"I know you don't see it yet, but you are _meant_ for this."

"You're right Rouge. I don't see it at all." He snaps. _"How?_ Again, I haven't _done_ anything _."  
_

Rouge sighs. She seems a little frustrated with him, but proceeds gently anyway. "No… Knuckles. Not _how_. _It's who._ WHO. YOU. ARE. Of those of us left standing… you've been a player in this awful game against Eggman the longest. You know the cost better than the rest of us, and we trust you… more than you'll probably ever let yourself believe. _So trust us._ Sonic's absence has left a huge void." She continues. " _You_ least of all need to be told that, _I'm sure_ , but I'm not certain you recognize how much you ease that void for the rest of us."

With each word she speaks, he is loosing ground to argue. She knows him too well— _knows he won't walk away from this._ He makes a feeble attempt nonetheless.

 _"Someone else would do it better._ Silver, or Shadow even, and Tails… _they are all more like Sonic."_

"No they aren't… Or, _fine._ Maybe they are, but not in the ways that matter _here."_

"Okay but… my presence might make a difference to _you_ , but what about this whole resistance army who has no clue who I am!?"

"Some of them _do_ know you Knuckles—it's not just us. And the rest of them _want_ to know you. We got _so many_ _questions_ after your little firestorm."

"Firestorm?"

"Call it what ever you like. The room was in awe of you last night. You certainly scared a few people into submission, but the rest just wanted to know who you were, and if you were staying. It was a performance to behold. You shook them to the core."

He frowns at her. "You say that like it's a good thing."

 _"Everything in the world is terrible right now!"_ She throws her arms up loosing patience. "Everything out there is terrifying and awful, so maybe it's reassuring to think that there is a leader scary enough _too_ , to meet those terrors head on. You should probably just embrace it. This place is swirling with rumors now about who, and what you are—and who you are to Sonic. Maybe that's a good thing."

"Okay well thanks _Rouge_ for that _barely_ veiled insult." With a scoff he adds, "Sonic didn't require fear to lead."

"Knuckles, you don't have to _be_ Sonic," she shouts, arms flailing again in frustration. "And for the record, I rather think you are actually far better suited to this than Sonic would be."

He frowns in doubt, and raises an eyebrow because that is pure nonsense.

"I'm not kidding Knuckles. _Yes,_ Sonic is a leader. He leads through action, and heroics, and surely if he were here he would be the front runner in this war, leading the charge in his own _unique_ way. But Sonic's brand of leadership doesn't spare much thought for what an army of resistance forces is meant to do. It doesn't account for logistics, and refugees, and… To him it would be an afterthought, I think. Something that just happens while he's out there taking down the biggest gun. I know this isn't something you've done before, but I know you _can_ do it. For every bit that our Sonic is chaotic, and… and free, _you_ MATCH him in discipline. In endurance. We _need_ that. _Desperately._ Your whole life you have been bound to a purpose…"

She breaks off then, seemingly unsure of her next words, but Knuckles has a feeling he knows what is coming. He steels his defense, but knows by virtue of Vectors words before, he is about to lose this fight.

When Rouge speaks, she's dialed it back—the epitome of gentle. "I… I don't know what it is you've done to protect the Master Emerald… _I can see it has left you hollow."_ She tilts her head watching him tenderly— _knowingly._ "Let _this_ be your purpose now, so that when the time is right, you can restore that part of you."

The place at the back of his throat, feels painfully tight. He wonders as he's done often before, how Rouge always sees his truth.

Silence lingers for a while. He's not sure if Rouge is waiting for him to speak. He finds he simply can't. Eventually she breaks the silence.

"I'm surprised to hear _you_ refer to Sonic in past tense. Has he really lost your faith Knuckles?"

He looks up, stunned by the question.

"Sorry Gem," she whispers. "I know you're hurting. _Don't get lost in it._ Chin up. Okay?"

She turns away, probably to leave, but he reaches out for her hand, and pulls her back, into a hug. She seems surprised, but leans into it easily. It's neither short nor long. Just a precious moment between friends, holding together through the storm.

The evening rolls on, and time seems to slow around them.

Knuckles takes Rouge by the hand. They crawl onto the bed, settle into the back corner against the wall, with knees pulled up, and Knuckles lets his head fall to her shoulder. He tells her of the past weeks; the things he saw, the things he feared. They talk about the time before; the months since they've seen each other, and what they miss from those days gone by. She admits her fears about Shadow, why he hasn't come yet. He tells her the last thing he said to Sonic—all snark to Sonic's quips, and how he's glad it was lighthearted. He tells her everything short of his darkest day, and the secret that is his alone to protect. They are lost, and found, and broken but perhaps not irreparably so.

* * *

In the end,  she simply asks.

"Please stay?"

 

 

 

_"…Okay."_

* * *

They gather in the morning. 5am. Knuckles is nervous, but finally resolute.

Once everyone is seated and Charmy is connected via the sat-link they begin.

All eye's are on him. They are waiting for his answer.

He was planning to ask them all—to give each of them a chance to change their minds, but with a glance around the table, _he already knows._

"The offer stands?"

"It does." Silver replies.

"Alright then. _I accept._ What's the sit-rep?"

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so honestly, closing this story with chapter 2 would have been a very neat, clean cut ending. The concept for this story was basically conceived out of (and resolved in) that last conversation between Rouge and Knuckles, exploring how, though unexpected, Knuckles is a great fit as commander. I probably should just kind of wrap it in a bow, and leave it neatly packaged as it is, but, I mean… I already wrote these other scenes… and others keep popping into my head… and it's not really as fun to keep them to myself… and you all have been so kind with reviews… and, who wouldn't want more Knuckles…so… We're gonna be messy and keep this going a bit! Let's take a peek and see how he actually handles the job.
> 
> So this chapter didn't exist a few of weeks ago. I needed one scene to open the chapter/ bridge the gap, but it turned into this beast so I split it again. What was originally the second half of chapter 2 is now chapter 4. This story just writing itself!
> 
> This one's a bit shorter. Next one's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

 

**Unlikely**

Chapter 3

* * *

The halls are empty save for a few on duty recruits. He rather prefers it that way. It's 4:55. The early hour is a bit rough this morning. He and Amy stood the Swings shift command watch the night before—1600 to midnight—so the night was short. He's halfway through his off duty shift now, and technically not scheduled to be anywhere, but there is a command meeting a 5:00 he has no intention of missing.

He's almost crossed the base to the staging room. In the stretch between ten p.m. and five a.m. he enjoys roaming the halls almost unnoticed. Not that too many people recognize him as Commander yet, he's still looks like a stranger to most, and usually feels that way himself.

He reached his destination with out incident. A swipe of the key card lets makes the doors swoosh open, and he steps in.

Amy, three division leaders, and a couple of civilian representatives are seated inside.

"Morning Amy, Officers, Ma'am. Where is everyone else? Running late again? "

"Nope." Amy says, "I think this is going to be everyone for today."

"Excuse me?" Knuckles asks surprised. "Did something happen? Did Silvers group get attacked again? Nobody called me about any situation…"

"Nothing that crazy Knuckles, just a lot of shuffling again."

"Shuffling? Like how? Where are they?"

"In short? Not here."

"Seriously? Four hours ago, everyone was on base or on their way back."

"Yeah so, one of the transports ships broke down on the way back. Long story short, Vector took Charmy out there to do the repairs. They took as many people as they could onto the second ship. That includes Silver. I think it's almost back. Espio stayed out in Red Hill. Something about new Wisp intel. And, actually I'm not sure where Rouge is… still on radio silence I guess."

Knuckles realizes he's still only one step out of the door way. He makes his way to the table, but remains standing behind a chair. Several frustrations filter through his thoughts, but he holds on to them for the moment.

"Alright, everyone… thanks for coming, but this meeting is cancelled." He directs his attention at the officers and civilians. "I know you all have other matters to attend to. Unless you have something pressing you'd like to discuss, I'll just take you reports. We'll reschedule in a few days."

Neither civilians nor officers take issue with his decision, and they depart after offering their reports, and relaying a few remarks.

He walks them to the door, then heads back to the table, just in time to catche Amy giving him a side eyed glare from across the room, while prepping a coffee pot with a scowl.

"Something you want to say?"

"That was unnecessary. We could have just held the meeting."

"And then just do it again in two days anyway? It's a waste of time either way."

_Now it is._ Doing it in a couple days isn't productive!

"And _this,"_ he waves his hand around at the room, "is ridiculous. We're tripping over ourselves to make these meetings, and then half of us don't show up."

"Not everyone is going to make every meeting Knu—"

"That's not my point—"

Before they can continue the door swooshes open, revealing Silver, who looks dead on his feet.

"Hey everyo— wait, have I miss the whole thing already? I know I'm late but…"

Knuckles doesn't manage to contain grumble, before saying, "Meeting is canceled Silver."

"Oh."

"You know what, it's fine. Just go do whatever else you need to get done. Actually… no. Go get some sleep. You look awful."

"Oh, but I… uh I can stay, if there's anything…"

_"No._ Don't worry about it."

"Uh… alright," he concedes, then reluctantly backs out.

Knuckles sighs through his frustration, takes a seat at the table, and begins scanning over the reports he's strewn around. After a moment he glances up at Amy, and he tries to remember what he was saying.

She is eying him with a critically stare.

"Knuckles you gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Dismissing him."

"What do you mean? I haven't—"

"You got it to with Silver on the first day didn't you?"

"Hardly. That was him and Vector…"

"And later that night."

"I… okay _yeah._

"And Espio said something a briefing…"

He opens his mouth to argue, but a well timed glare from Amy makes him think better of it.

"He thinks you don't like him."

Knuckles raises a brow. _"Please._ I doubt that."

"—Because he turned down the command position. He thinks you think less of him for it."

_Did he tell you that?"_

"Do your friends tell you everything that you know about them, or do you just know?"

She very matter-of-factly struts across the room to stand opposite him at the table.

Knuckles huffs in annoyance. "Well if this morning is anything to go by, I don't know much of anything concerning them."

"Ok come on, that's _hardly_ related. And here—" she slides a mug his way "drink some coffee already. You're touchy this morning."

He grimaces at the mug. It's not a custom he's fond off, but he can't deny the effectiveness of the drink on occasion. He cradles it in one hand, takes a sip, and savors the warmth more than the flavor.

When he looks up, Amy is grinning at him in satisfaction. "Aaand that proves my point anyway," she retorts.

He rolls his eyes, and looks the other away. "Hate to break it to ya, but that's no accomplishment. _Everyone_ seems to know what I'm thinking— _all the time—_ lately."

"That's because you wear your heart on you sleeve Knuckles."

"Do not."

"Yes you do—your anger is explosive, your silence speaks _volumes_. It all bubbles very near the surface. But don't worry. It does actually take quite a long time to suss out your _weird_ personality. I'm sure it's just the six of us who've managed it. Or maybe only five…"

She's smiling at him now, playfully, and he only manages to be mildly annoyed about it.

_"Okay._ Whatever. I thought we were talking about Silver."

Her expression turns reflective then while she considers an answer.

_He doubts himself too Knuckles._ You know something about what that's like."

Knuckles sighs and stares down at his coffee. He's half tempted to dismiss the topic for more pressing things. But if Amy's take it true, he'll need to address it. For the moment though, it's a back seat issue.

"I'll take care of it."

Amy eyes him critically a moment longer, but then concedes. "Alright." She takes a seat across from him, and begins sifting through the reports and data. "What exactly do you want to do with all of this?"

He glances down at his own pile. It a mix of printed, and handwritten reports, even some scribbled notes—division updates from Falcon, Snake, and Fox squads, stats from the command center for the past week, memos, and requests. He skims through the latter quickly; there are just a few sheets, and sets them aside to read later. Absentmindedly he begins to reorganized the rest it into neat stacks.

Amy lets him lets him meddle for a couple minutes before prodding again.

"Whatcha thinking over there?"

"…Do you have have a copy of the Command Room shift schedule?"

"Uh… yeah I think an old copy in my—here." She gives it a once over, then hands it to him. "It's not super accurate anymore—I mean the rotation is the same, but who's working it definitely not. Plus we just added you into the rotation so…"

He studies it for a moment, then asks, "why go with a two up shift? Why not just rotate so you each get a shift like every other day?"

"We tried that, but inevitably someone always gets pulled away. Between in-house crises, and the madness going on out there, it made more sense to make sure there were always two leaders on duty. Not that the rest of us aren't available, but it was crazier when requests were flying between the six of us randomly, without a channel or system to track what everyone needed or wanted."

"Alright, but now it's just tying us down. Silver pulled a shift and a half to cover for Espio, who got stuck out in the field yesterday morning, then we sent him straight out to defend another village. Vector canceled all his training sessions this morning to cover Mids, and now he's out there too. And nobody bothered to ask _me_ … It's been a week and a half. Vector could have called me to stand in for the rest of Mids instead of waking you."

"Then they would have just been waking _you_. Same difference Knuckles." She diverts her eyes before adding, "it was probably just a toss up."

It extracts yet another sigh from him, but he continues without comment. "We're tying ourselves down with all this scheduling."

"Well… we're more organized with it than we were. It's just… the situation has continued to escalate. There is only so much we can control everyday. I don't know… I mean, if you think something could change it's your call to make."

"Tell me then, what you be doing now if not for this meeting?"

"I'd be next door."

"Ok, If you weren't covering for Vector."

"Actually it would have been Rouge and Silver originally…"

"You're making my case for me…"

"Right, uh… I'm supposed to meet with the kitchen staff in…" She checks her watch, "just over an hour. Then… meeting residents, to organize evacuation training. I'd be prepping for that I guess."

"Instead you're stuck here, so no prep time…"

"I mean it's fine. Everyday goes like this."

"And adding one person to the line up won't let change that."

"But, it's only been a couple days since we rolled you into the mix. You may not really feel it, but it _has_ actually lighten the load for the rest of us."

"Clearly—by evidence of your cleared schedules," he deadpans.

"Yesterday was just exceptionally crazy. Give it a few more days and you'll see—

"That's NOT good enough!" The words are emphasized with the clang of his fist against the table. It startles Amy who ticks back bit at the sound, then serves him another glare.

_Sorry,"_ He jumps in before she can speak. "Sorry, I'm not mad, just…"

"Is something else bothering you?"

He looks up. Concerned lines her expression.

"It's not something else… It's this. These meetings and reports and shifts…were downing in it.

"And what? You're just gonna cancel all of them? This isn't like your island Knuckles. It's doesn't stay afloat with just a little maintenance. We have twelve hundred people here! They ALL need things! And the number is going up every week!"

"Then lets make it go down!"

"Okay. _How?"_ She shoots back, frustration creeping in her voice.

He doesn't answer right away. He's been considering this over the past days, while familiarizing himself intimately with ins and outs of the Resistance and his place in it.

"We're reactionary. Covert and defensive—primary mission: evacuation and citizen refuge. Right? We're rescuing people—for what?"

"We're saving their lives!"

"But for how long? Until we run out of time? Until Eggman finds our location—if he doesn't already know!? We need to hit the fast forward button on becoming offensive. There _will_ be a point. If we don't get there soon enough, we won't make it out of this at all."

_"You think we don't know that Knuckles?"_

"I'm sure you do! You must have all talked about it. Right? What's it gonna take?"

"…We thought about it. The seven of us—with Tails then—we considered going in as a team and taking down Eggman's bases one at time… or going straight for his fortress. That was in the first week here. There were already a hundred an fifty refugees, with more pouring in. So the risk… If we didn't make it back…"

"So you started training fighters instead?"

"Basically, yes. You know where we're at. Silver and Vector are training fighters, and assembling the divisions. We've pulled every remaining G.U.N. operative we could find to assist. Espio and Rouge are on intel and reconnaissance. They're running missions like crazy, and training stealth teams too. I'm handling the civilians. Charmy is on tech now. We've been progressing as much as we're able."

"Right. So let's create more time for you all to make it happen. Cut the others from the Command Center rotation."

"Uhh…"

It's clear the idea has caught her off guard. He can tell she's reaching for an excuse to dismiss it. "Don't you think that's… a little sudden? We could take a few week to ease into a transi—"

"NO. You _—all of you_ —need to stop doing _that_ to me."

_"What?"_ She snaps back in a haughty drawl. "I'm not allow to _disagree_ with you _Commander?"_ She scowls at him, an invitation to argue.

He doesn't rise to the bait. Instead he sits tall, folds one fist over the other and stares back. "I get it. I had a rough start here. You were all very concerned. I _do_ appreciate that. I'm ready to take all this on now. I wouldn't have accepted otherwise."

_What about the…"_ She begins to ask, but drops off like she's said something forbidden.

"The Master Emerald?"

She nods, then asks cautiously, "...does it… hurt you? What you did?"

Knuckles looks away, and curses himself for it, because he knows it's an admission. He decides there is no point in lying to her. _"Yes…"_ He finds her eyes again. "But it's not enough to stop me."

She holds his stare for a moment, then finally nods. "Alright…" It's quiet, and uncertain, and she seems eager to change the subject quickly. "So… _fine,_ what exactly are you thinking then? You can't run it yourself 24/7."

"Well… We'll keep Rouge and Espio where they are. They know what they need. We just need to make sure they don't get pulled away from it. Let's put all combat training under Vector. Silver can assist, but we keep him available for field back up as needed. I don't want him overloaded. Days like yesterday can't be the norm. There are a lot of side projects being managed by everyone too right? Do we have a list of those anywhere?"

"I don't think so."

"Could you maybe write it out for me? All the ones you can think of?"

"Yeah, I suppose, give me a few."

She pulls out a blank sheet, then sets to work writing it out. Knuckles goes back to analyzing the Command Center schedule. He begins scribbling out ideas for a new one.

A few minutes pass while they both work in silence. He reaches a stoping point, and watches Amy as she continues to scribble away diligently. Even from across the table he can see how her neat handwriting is. He notices a worn notebook at her side that he's rarely seen her without. It is stuffed to the brim with sheets, and organized sections. He tries, but can't quite make out the tab labels, that stick out of it's side.

"Amy… How much are you managing for the civilians exactly? I never even see you outside of the times I've shadowed you on a shift."

"Hold on… I'm almost done."

She jots down a few more lines, gives her work a once over, and hands the sheet to him. It's a neatly drawn up chart with each of their names, and the supplementary tasks they manage. Days and time are included for recurring appointments wherever she knew them. He reads over it carefully, and takes note of how her section is especially long. Twice as that of the others.

"This is quite a lot," he says before looking up.

"Yep, it takes a lot to keep this place running smoothly. We're all doing our best."

"I meant you Amy. You manage all this on your own? Can I see your notebook there?"

She looks down at here stack. The notebook is partially covered underneath some other files. "This?"

Knuckles nods, and she hands it to him, though reluctantly. He takes it, fans through it once quickly, then flips through again a few pages at a time studying her work. The first tab is contains neatly organized calendars, appointment charts, and such. Next, a full table of contents, detailed with each managed program, and her civilian counter part for it. Following that a tab for each one and all of her notes and files are found within. He flips to _'Evacuation Training.'_ Scanning through it, he can see she's been organizing this for some time. There are details from each meeting—an inventory list, and resources to acquire. It seems the next task listed is to _'lay out shelter in place procedure.'_ He closes it, and hands it back to her.

"You're brilliant at this stuff."

"I'm just organized," she replies cautiously, as though she anticipates the coming question.

"Would you be able to hand off, or train others in some of these tasks?"

_Why?_ You want me to be your secretary now?"

"No. I'd like you to command in my absence."

"I… oh."

"I know you're doing a lot here. It makes sense. You're great with people Amy. The best of the seven of us I imagine. And as far as I've seen, the civilians adore you for all the time and effort you've put in with them. _That's wonderful,_ really, but your field knowledge is _invaluable._ Tell me… how much of our force is prior G.U.N.?"

"Maybe five percent? Probably less."

"And no prior combat experience? How many?"

"Nearly all of them. Like ninety percent.

"And how many at this point are trained enough to be ready for more than basic township defense? Would any of them actually make it through an offensive launched at even the smallest of Eggman's strongholds?"

"No… they won't… most of them have lived peaceful, _normal_ lives. They're not adventurers like us."

"That's right. Adventurers like _us._ We could train more operatives for the command center, but I can't teach them what _you know._ Experience is our best strength right now against Eggman. Our forces need that. There's something… _particular_ to understanding how Eggman operates. It's mind bending. You have to have lived it… Amy, I need you… To get to where we need to be, I need all those strengths of yours on this, front and center."

"So… you want me to quit as our civilian go between and operate the command center… full time?"

"Not quite. I don't think you have to quit. In fact I don't want you to. You are managing several different programs with them right? Like emergency training, and evacuations and stuff?"

"Yes. Among other things. It's not all training."

"Ok. Perfect. So for the things that don't involve you training directly, could you maybe begin to nominate some civilian leader to take over? Maybe train them, so that they can teach others? Or whatever, however you think it could be adjusted so you could pare down those duties slightly. I don't need all of you're time. Just… give me six hours. Six hours a day."

"Six hours? Are you telling me you think you're going to pull an eighteen hour shift? Everyday?"

"Not everyday. We can rotate Charmy in too as needed. That'll be enough."

"Knuckles, I don't know… that's a lot. Even for you."

"Can you do it or not Amy?"

"Errrr… fine. Yes. Of course I will. If you conk out on me though, because those shifts are too long I'll pummel you."

"That sounds about right."

She goes reflective then before staging a question. "You're presence is going to be required outside of the command center on occasion too. How are you going to handle that?"

"It depends... How competent are our operatives? I understand why we've had the constant leadership presence in there up until now, but could we adjust that? Even with the higher than normal enemy movement, and presence in the last days, there were shifts I shadowed that were completely down time. Or even now for example... Nobody is in there right?"

She she nods, and taps her comm as explanation. "On call."

"Right so, they all seem extremely knowledgeable of their rolls. I even did some training with Ella, and um… Otto. I mean, you tell me. Can we trust them to man their positions, and just page page us if something comes up? That's why we have the comms isn't it?"

"Yeah... I imagine that will be fine. We tried not to make a habit of it, but if it has to change, it can change. Honestly, I was just curious if you'd considered it. I think it would be smart to maybe establish a lead operative position. Make sure we have one at every shift. Ella and Otto would be great candidates for starters, you probably want at least four."

"Good thought. There will be some trial and error I suspect, but I'd like to make the changes as soon as possible. We'll just have to tackle problems as we go."

Before she can reply, Amy's com beeps. She answers, but it appears not to be anything urgent, so Knuckles picks up and studies the task chart again. This time he revisits what the others are managing. Outside of training, it's resource management for Vector, repair and tech set up for Charmy, Silver has been the main point of contact for the active forces decisions. Amy just penciled in _'Training and Ops'_ for Rouge and Espio, which, Knuckles knows to be fairly accurate.

"The second transport ship is fixed. Vector, Charmy, and crew are on their way back."

"That's good news."

"I'm sorry it's not more detailed…" She's referring to the chart. "We've been handling these side things for so long now, I don't know where everyone is at with each task anymore, they just do it."

"This is fine Amy. I had an idea about most of it anyway. It just helps to see it written out. So... If you're able I'd like you to help the others designated or identify civilians who can manage or at least assist with these other tasks. I'm going to ask the them to hand over whatever they feel comfortable letting go of as well."

"Are you sure this isn't actually a hostile takeover…?"

"Oh you're hilarious," he drones back. "You've seen me at hostile Amy. _Aaand_ I'm pretty sure I was invited."

_Just showed up,_ is more like it." The grin is evident in her voice, "You know Knuckles, I wouldn't have taken you for an organizational wizard. Guess you _did_ have to handle it all on your own back home though.

"Yeah. _That_ and everything else. It's hardly something anything I'm great at."

"No really you are. I think... _this will be good."_ "I don't know. I think it's actually more like something Vector said... I'm not really integrated here. No one's expected anything of me yet. I'm not being pulled around every minute of every day like the rest of you. It's just a different perspective. That's all."

"No one's expecting anything of you, huh? That's a bold statement coming from our Commander." It's a light hearted tease. She leans back in her chair and crossed her arms for emphasis. _"Don't get used to it."_ "Wouldn't dream of it _Ames_."

"It… won't be too much?" She asks again, the playful tone now absent.

"I'll be fine."

"Really Knuckles?"

"If I'm not I'll tell you."

A wince indicates that she is even less convinced of that, but for whatever reason she decides not to press any further.

"Alright. Do you want to wrap this up for now? We can meet again this evening to hash out any stray details. In the mean time I'll do my best to get some of this in motion."

"Yeah that's fine. Take care of you other meetings first. I'll finish out this shift, and we can call tomorrow the first day on this new plan. I have a feeling I'll be on repeat with this conversation all day, as the other trickle back to base."

_"Probably._ Lucky for you, you're already to boss."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more big notes for this chapter except that maybe I got a bit indulgent. This one was fun to imagine. Enjoy!

  **Unlikely**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Alright, that about wraps us up the agenda for this one. I think we can scratch this last bullet right? Espio you covered everything about the Wispon Op before right? Everything is on track for Saturday?"

"Yeah, we're good there Knux."

"Great, well we can call it then as far as I'm concerned, unless the rest of you have anything else."

"Um… I have a question actually," Charmy pipes up.

It's 22:48 on a Sunday. The Command Crew are gathered in the Staging Room for another command meeting—technically. They still do command meetings, but they've become a bit less rigid. It's a standing appointment, 2200 Sundays and Wednesdays. No squadron or civilian reps, no stiff formality—just the seven of them, in a candid conversation about the state of the resistance.

It wasn't by design, but over the course of a few weeks it has become a thing typically discussed over late dinner, because really none of them manage to keep a healthily scheduled meal routine. At the very least, each meeting finds least one of them devouring a quick bite.

They don't all make it to every meeting. _That is by design._ Amy and Knuckles track their moving parts, keeping all parties—Command Crew and otherwise—informed of vital information, regardless of absence or attendance. The flexibility makes it work; the company usually keeps them there well past the last agenda bullet point.

For the first time in several gatherings, all seven of them are present this evening, and the've just about reached the tail end of business. For Knuckles, somewhere along the way, these meetings became the best part of his week. It is still work. Everything is work, but this feels like something else, even when they are just reviewing inventory lists, or plotting enemy movements.

"What's up Charms," Knuckles responds to the bee's hesitant request.

"Well, uh… people keep asking me questions about you Knuckles. I'm not really sure how to answer…"

"Right. That… Look, it's not a big deal. Just… tell them the… _reasonable_ truth. As long as it's about what is going on at the resistance here, I don't care. I trust you to handle it."

"Yeah… that's the thing though. They're about… well, like the other day a someone literally asked me if you are a mystical being and if you've been sent here to save us…" Charmy cringes uncertainly as he says it.

 _"A… mystical… being..."_ Knuckles repeats it back slowly, trying to understand why that answer feels so bizarre.

"Well they ain't wrong exactly," Vector chips in with a hint of amusement.

Silver joins in, "That may be so, but I think this is an instance where we may need to manage the public's expectation a bit."

"It's just a bit'a curiosity man," the Croc counters.

Espio volleys back, "is it though? I've heard some of the same chatter myself."

Draped in doubtful exasperation, Vector replies, "so have I, but it's nothing that's gonna cause an uprising. Just stuff like, 'the top guy is super mysterious,"

"Is it likely to effect morale," Amy asks.

"Even it if could help moral, _even well intentioned,_ it's likely to cause more issues in the long run," Espio answers her.

"Are you sure?" Charmy asks. "It's seemed to be a real comfort to the group that asked me. I didn't tell them no, and they seemed relived. I didn't say 'yes he's magical,' either, but, they all ran off rather excited anyway."

"Wait, wait, wait, Squirt—who exactly asked you? Is this that group of hooligans I've seen you hangin' round with," Vector chides. "Cause that makes a big difference."

"That was just one example! Other people have brought it up too. Even some of the Command room operatives asked questions."

"OK, listen all of you…" Rouge waits until she has everyones attention. "Look, I've spent the least time here on base of any of us. Even I have heard everything from, 'He's a Pangolin,' to 'He's the former head of GUNN.' Kid's got a valid point in bring it up. The question is just, do we want to do something about it?"

From there the room erupts into a buzz of conversation, with questions, thoughts, and many more examples of the rumors that are circulating. It goes on for a couple of minutes before one voice rises above the rest to silence it.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes shift back to Knuckles, but it is Amy beside him, who's done at the yelling.

"Enough, everyone." She pointedly turns to Knuckles and asks, "What do you think Knuckles."

His brow furrows, as he considers all of their comments and his own thoughts. He takes his time before finally replying, "remind me all of you… how did you first find out about Angle Island?"

The question sparks a few brow raises.

"Well…" Amy speaks up first. "Sonic told me, but it was only after I'd met you a few times. I have to imagine he must have had your permission… or your trust at least."

Knuckles nods, then looks to the Chaotix who are grouped together at the far side of the table. Vector speaks for them. "We heard it straight from your mouth bro."

"Right." He nods again. _"Rouge?"_

"Found the details in intel I stole from Eggman," She replies unabashedly.

Knuckles lingers only briefly with that answer. He was somewhat aware of her account. Finally he turns to Silver. "And you?"

Silver matches Knuckles' furrowed expression, and seems somewhat hesitant when he speaks. "I'd… seen mention of the island in the future, before meeting any of you, but…it wasn't anything I'd payed much attention to."

 _"But you did know about it._ Is it common knowledge then?"

Again, there is a long pause while Silver deliberates his answer. "No. I don't think so. I was a student of rather uncommon knowledge myself, so… I don't believe so. But you have to understand, the future is a fluid changing thing."

"But you studied a great number of histories correct? Did you ever cross a mention of my people?"

"Knuckles there is only so much I can say here. _Hypothetically_ —perhaps the question is really more about modern references, as apposed to ancient ones, _yes?_ I think it is likely; you've lived a close link to some of the most dramatic events of this time period, but… look, even here and now, an average citizen, doesn't know most of those things. It's the same for anyone in this room. The public hears whispers of legends. They don't know that those legends are all of you siting in this room. So, to answer the question _I think you are asking_ —I don't think if you open up just a little bit… let people get to know you a bit more, not where you are from maybe, but just casually—it's not an automatic threat to the secrets you keep."

For a moment both of them are locked in a stare. Knuckles isn't sure himself if it is really the answer he was looking for.

"Maybe Silver is right Knuckles," Amy suggests gently. "Have you really gotten to know anyone here besides us?"

 _"No Amy."_ he bites back tiredly. "I've been working. You know where I am twenty-four seven. When do you think I would have gotten around to that? That aside, _I know people._ All the operatives on the command room crew, and I've been meeting with division and civilian leaders for weeks. Doesn't the count for something?"

"That's not exactly the same thing _Gem_ ," Rouge pops in.

"Wonderful. Rouge you told me to embrace the rumors in the first place!"

"She's right Knuckles," Amy presses again. "I think it would be good if you were a little more involved in the community."

"But that's not going to change the—" Knuckles cuts himself off, takes a long glance around the room at everyone around him, and drops a heavy breath. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?" The expressions around him range from apologetic to amused in response. He drags the palms of both mitts up over his eyes, and then down along his quills until they settle in an embrace around his neck. "Alright, alright, _fine._ What do I need to do about it?"

No one answers immediately.

Eventually it is Silver who speaks up. "Perhaps a first step might be to organize a small gathering made up of a wide sampling of the community. Given the opportunity to ask our Commander questions, and share any concerns, you may find, the focus will be less on you personally, and more about the state of the resistance itself."

"That's pretty good Silver," Amy responds. "It could work. I can organize something like that for sure."

"Depending on the day, we could all send a few people from our respective divisions," Espio suggests.

"Thoughts Knuckles," Rouge asks?

He has several thoughts about it, but decides to keep them to himself. "It sounds… reasonable I guess. Amy, you're going to take the lead on this? You sure that's not to much with everything else going on?"

"It should be fine. I'll enlist some help from my volunteer groups in the community to put it together."

"I'll pitch in too for the recruit side of things," Vector offers.

"Alright then. That sounds fine. How soon do we hold it? Amy?"

"Well, If it's good with you Knuckles, and nothing else major comes up, Friday evening would be a good slot."

"Ok. Good. That's fine. Just let me know what you need from me when you get that far. _Alright,_ if we're all wrapped up here, I'm gonna head back next door and check on things."

"Oh, don't run off. It's been a quiet night," Rouge says.

"I'm just gonna check in over there. The rest of you stay. I'll drop back in a bit if you're still here.

"We'll definitely be here," Charmy replies brightly.

Knuckles give him a quick nod then makes his way out.

* * *

It's an eventful week, with a great deal of staging for upcoming operations in addition to some smaller scale defensive missions for towns under their protection. Details of his upcoming meet and greet with the community trickle in, but he has little time to focus on them, and honestly, that is a bit of a relief. It is out of his comfort zone, and he'll be happy to get it over with without much fanfare.

Friday ends up being a flurry of action. The Sentinel drillers are on the move again, and per usual, two villages are put on alert, for the potential threat. In the end both locations escape without an attack, but one of the air ships takes long range damage, resulting in a number of injuries.

About an hour before the event is supposed to start Knuckles is in the hanger bay, to oversee the arrival of the damaged ship. Once they get all the injured individuals en route to the med bay, he escorts the Falcon Squad leader, and the ship's captain over to Medical as well, while taking their account of the mission. In Medical, he does a quick check with each of the injured fighters who are in well enough condition. Thankfully everyone is expected to make a full recovery, but for the time being, some are resting or still being treated.

After making rounds at Medical, Knuckles decides he'll take a quick detour by the gymnasium to check on the event preparations, before making a final check back at the the Command Center. If possible, he'd like to review the event run down, and maybe the potential questions once more with Amy before they begin. As he reaches the B-deck, he rounds the corner, and discovers a hallway lined with scores of people crowded around the gymnasium doors. It's clear they are waiting for entry; the doors are sealed, and there are a few volunteers managing the crowd. The sight strikes him with a sensation he can't define. From a distance he overhears someone explain that the entire present command of troops are already gathering inside, and that they hope everyone else will fit.

He's gone in a flash, away before he can be spotted. Somehow the retreat sends him back to his quarters. He locks the door, throws down his comm, and begins to pace around the room, trying to make logical sense of the apprehension that has claimed him.

Minutes fade away in a blur, as he repeats to himself all the reason why he needs to walk back out the door, and back to the command center. His path is clear, but he remains frozen at he edge of the bed. He's not sure how much time has passed when Amy's voice calls from outside his door.

"Knuckles? Are you in there? You've gotta stop taking off your comm. Or did you bust it again?"

She must have the override code, because a moment later the door swishes open, and she marches in eyes focused down on a tablet.

"Everyone is gathering in the gymnasium. You're going to be late. "

"I can't do this." The words escape him. His hands twist into the mattress, with clenched with tension.

"So you _did_ bust it again. Alright, hand it over. What is this, like the third comm?" she retorts smugly, swiping and tapping away on the screen. There is a little, 'bing!' tone from the tablet, then she finally looks up at him.

"Oh. _Oh…"_ She says, expression changing immediately. "Um, okay, well… here maybe just, let's just sit here for a few minutes ok? We have some time still…"

She sits down next to him. "Did something happen Knuckles?"

He shakes his head _no_.

"Okay… are you… feeling sick?"

A breathy chuckle escapes him. "Yeah, but I'm not." His words are measured, slow to keep his breath at a steady pace.

"Do you nee…" Her comm beeps interrupting the question. She taps it, and turns away a bit. "Yeah I'm here. Yes. Yes he is." A short pause and then, "Well you're going to have to tell them to wait." The next response is a whisper. " _…having a bit of… think. I give me a few… "_

"Okay, uh, Knuckles, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't want to force you to do this, but I think… I think you should."

_"I know."_

She's bitting her lip and frowning at him. "Knuckles, sweetie I need you to give me more that. I can't help if I don't know what's causing this."

He hears her, but continues to focus on his measured, even breaths. _He's fine._ He needs to be fine. It's his job to be fine.

_"Knuckles…"_

He lets go in a bit of a huff, flailing one hand in frustration and faces her. "You said a _small_ group. Not the whole…"

"Riiight… I know. It's just, word travels fast around here. There are so many questions people want answered. We didn't set it up as a big group. It just…happened."

"Amy it's the whole base!"

"I know. _I know._ But it doesn't change anything. It's still just answering some questions. People just want to get to know you."

"I'm not cut out for _this._ You know I'm terrible at relating to people. I… I'm having a really hard time believing this is a good idea. I'm just going to mess it up."

"You're not going to mess it up."

"I've been alone my whole life!"

"Oh… don't be so dramatic Knuckles. _Trust me._ I've got the read on exaggeration. It's been quite a few years since you've truly been alone. At least… _I hope_ you'd feel that way by now! Anyway… there's nothing to mess up Knuckles. You just need to be yourself."

"Being _myself_ doesn't involve crowds, or speeches or…"

_"It does now."_

He glares at her because it makes him feel better—slightly. He's decided he's going to do it, in-spite of himself, and knows Amy will see him through it, but he wishes desperately he could erase the anxious knot in his chest first.

Amy's comm beeps again.

 _"What now Vector?!"_ She rolls her eyes at his apparent response. "Well who's BRIGHT IDEA was it to parade him in front of the WHOLE base!? Did anyone ask him?" … _"YES, well I'm pretty sure we didn't make him COMMANDER to make lofty speeches!"_

He sighs a shuttered breath and stands. "Just tell him I'm coming."

"I… Okay." She taps the comm again. "We're on our way Vector… well tell them he's in high demand!… _Yeah."_ She glances back at Knuckles, then after beat says, softer and fond, "he's alright… Yes. ETA five minutes… Mm-hm. Amy out."

She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "You'll do fine. I'll be on the comm with you the whole time. Okay? If you get stuck I'll coach you through it like we talked about."

He nods, and then they make their way to the door.

They walk to the gymnasium isn't nearly long enough to calm his nerves. It takes them up one deck, over a couple sections to the B-wing. As soon they enter its far doors, they can see the back edge of the crowd bulging out of one of the entrances. Amy leads him away to a parallel hallway where they follow a roundabout empty path to the front of the gymnasium. Vector is there waiting when they arrive.

"Finally! Crowds gettin a little stir crazy in there."

Standing behind Amy, Knuckles can't make out her expression, but he assumes she must be glaring at Vector for the comment, because he cringes and a says, "Errrr, don't worry, they're just really excited to hear what you have to say."

 _"Vector,"_ Amy snaps.

"What? I'm being positive."

 _"Can we just get this over with,"_ Knuckles grinds out.

"Here." Amy takes his hand and presses a comm into his palm. "We're linked on a private channel. You don't have to do anything, I'll just be in your ear with advice if you need it."

He nods, and slips it on, then waits for her next instructions.

"Alright. I'm going to go out there and introduce you. And hey, _just be yourself."_

She steps through the doors, and addresses the crowd.

Knuckles folds his arms over his chest, and lets his eyes fall closed, and listens to Amy speak without focusing to closely on the words.

She hasn't yet introduced him moments later, when a blaring noise suddenly overtakes everything. A jolt of surprise sends him to the floor, and a moment later Vector is standing over him, one hand plastered over each temple, wearing an expression equal parts horrified and bemused. "Oh man! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry man! I did not mean for that to go that way." Another beat and Knuckles realizes the noise is music, blaring out of Vector's headphones, which have been placed onto his head. Knuckles yanks them off, and glares up at the crocodile who now has both hands covering his snout. It is an attempt to mask a slew of giggles, but he is failing horribly.

"Dude I'm so sorry... heh... you just... you just looked so tense. I was trying to... heh-heh... to... but I didn't mean to... scare you... sorry... heh-heh!"

An angry retort dies on Knuckles' lips, when a tiny laugh slips out instead. He slaps a hand over his face and drags it down, as his own bemusement an chuckles grow. Vector grabs him by the wrists and pulls him back up in one swoop.

"Up'n'at'em Commander. She's gonna call you out any second now."

Knuckles groans over fading giggles. _"Ugg... Vector, why did I agree to this?"_

"Because you care. Don't worry man. You're gonna knock it outta' the park."

Right on cue, they hear Amy's voice stream out, _"—so please help me welcome Commander Knuckles!"_

He stares at the door long enough that Vector leans in at his shoulder, "Amy is right. They just want to get to know you. _Just be yourself,"_ then he gives Knuckle's shoulder a gentle nudge. Knuckles nods once over his shoulder, then pushes his way through the double doors. It's a few paces out to a makeshift stage, and a couple steps up to climb it.

As he walks up and witnesses the size of the crowd—he can't see any opens space— Knuckles is struck with the thought that he has never had so many eyes directed at him before. He reaches Amy, shakes her hand, then looks out at the crows with what he hopes is a smile.

"Thank you Amy. Hello everyone." His voice sounds deeper to his own ears as he attempts to force casual confidence. "It's good to… see you all here. Thank you for coming."

He glances at Amy to his right. She nods to him encouragingly, before stepping back and exiting to the back of the stage.

"This is a difficult time. I know there have been many questions. I hope by meeting with you all today, I can answer some of them, and… address your concerns…"

For a moment he's unsure whether he needs to offer more information about himself than Amy has already provided. That was how the event was described to him, but what would he say to a group this large? The thought of attempting to describe his life—even the basic details—seem absurd now that he's standing there.

To Knuckles' relief, the crowd appears to have taken his pause as an invitation to start asking questions. Several hands raise. He scans briefly across the audience, and picks someone, a civilian falcon, a few rows back.

"Yes, you there. You have a question? What is your name?"

"Hi. Name's Elroy. _Nice ta'meet'cha._ So, aren't you the fella who the guards marched in, in cuffs a few weeks ago?"

Knuckles blinks, slightly thrown by the question. He glances back directing the slightest glare at Vector and Amy, who now stand inside the double doors, with a desire to snap something like _—'Oh this is off to great start'—_ at them.

He refocuses on the Falcon. Tries a polite smile.

"I did arrive just over a month ago. Yes. There was... some confusion as I arrived. I had no means of notifying the base of my arrival, so... rather than cause issue, I agreed to be detained until the situation could be sorted out here within the base. It did involve hand cuffs, but was a civil matter. Understandably it may have caused some… trepidation."

The falcon seems satisfied with the reply, and thanks him. Hands raise again. He selects a civilian cat towards the back of the room.

"There seem to be a lot of rumors about what is going on outside. Some people say our forces are strong, and others say we're never going to go back home. What's the truth?"

Amy is already in his ear. _"Don't make any promises. Just be honest, but don't scare them."_ He does his best to keep a neutral face, despite frustration with the conflicting advice.

He takes a breath. "Thank you. I'm sure that is a question on a lot of your minds. Our forces are… resilient. The situation is very serious, but we are seeing some progress. In the past weeks we've manage to hold some townships against the enemy rather than just evacuating them. We've increased training, and are gathering vital intel. Unfortunately, it isn't possible to say now when this will be over. Going home right now isn't an option for anyone. We are safe here, and we'll continue to strengthen ourselves until we can change that."

He's not sure if that answer was too roundabout, trying to stay within Amy's parameters. Despite his uncertainty the cat nods and replies, _"thank you."_

Thereafter it feels like the questions come rapid fire for bit. He forgets to be nervous, as the rhythm of relaying information takes over. The topics jump all over: _"What happened to my village; Do we have enough supplies; Are we going to keep taking in more people; Is there anywhere that hasn't been taken over; Did you work for GUNN; Are there other bases or resistance groups; Does Eggman know where we are; Can we schedule meeting with you personally; Can we start this or that program; Do we have this kind of food; Are Wispons safe weapons?_ " Amy is there all along, jumping in with helpful names, locations, stats, and guidance. He does his best to answer each query carefully with and patients so that the individuals feel acknowledged.

A hand near the font raises among a group of squads fighters; Knuckles selects, and welcomes a bear to speak.

"You there. Yes. How are you doing? What is your name and question?

"Hey _Commander._ Name's Bax. So, yeah, sorry to be _rude,"_ he begins, "but are you a Hedgehog? We never seen nobody who looks you."

Instantly it ticks a nerve. Knuckles' fists clench at the ridiculous query, and he feels the sudden scrutiny of hundreds of eyes in the crowd on him. He waits a moment to see what Amy will say, but it seems she doesn't have any instant advice for this turn. Her silence leaves him guessing what to say.

He takes a long slow breath before continuing. "No... I'm not a hedgehog." He answers, with an edge of finality, though attempting also not to sound curt. He begins to scan the crowd for another raised hand, but the bear speaks up again. "So what are you then?"

A murmur of chatter washes over the crowd, full of whispers and questions. _Apparently,_ this has been a prime topic of rumor, Knuckles realizes. He doesn't _want_ to answer—not for sake of secrecy, but because it isn't productive to any cause. For a moment he deliberates back and forth, but decides that perhaps, what he _wants_ shouldn't matter; transparency should out weigh his reluctance in this instance. The rumors will only get worse if he refuses the question.

He looks back a the bear, then out at the crowd. "I am an echidna."

This time the wave of chatter that rolls through the audience is rather dramatic.

He turns back to Amy searching for guidance, but she's turned away animatedly flailing and harshly whispering with Vector. Knuckles turns to the audience again, and pushes away the urge to walk out immediately.

The reactions become rowdy. Several people in the crowd call out: _"WHAT?" ; "Is he for real? ; "This is nonsense! Who is this guy?" ; "I've never meet an echidna." ; "Are we supposed to believe that?" ; "Like from the children stories?" ; "What's an Echidna?" ; Why it this dude in charge?"_

And then the bear again. "Who even put you in charge? This is dumb. Echidnas are made up."

Knuckles hears those last four words and forgets himself. They spark a fiery rage within him that boils right over the edge.

 _"MADE UP? Right._ Echidnas don't exist, and yet here I am standing in front of you—"

Immediately Amy is buzzing in his ear, _"Wait, wait, wait! Knuckles don't get angry. Please don't start yelling. They just don't know. They just don't k…"_

 _"—NONE_ of you have ever met an echidna before, because the others are _GONE._ I am the last of my kind. And _none_ of you have ever seen me before, because I don't belong _HERE._ I'm from a place… _very_ far away."

The bear who seems intent on taunting him speaks once more, _"Then why are you even here?"_

The regret is instant.

The chatter has gone stock-still. The crowd is all wide eyes and nervous movement. A few people are shaking their heads. Even Amy in his ear has gone silent again. Distantly he can hear her frantic hushed whispers far behind him exchanging with Vector.

The silence hangs heavy with tension, ready to burst. He doesn't know what will fix it, but decides the answer is probably furthest from of his base instincts.

His heart is thumping rapidly as a knot of anxieties threatens to unravel into full panic, but he forces it down and away. _'Do something crazy.' he thinks. 'Do what HE would do.'_

He pulls his earpiece off, walks cautiously up to the very front of the makeshift stage keeping his eyes on the crowd, and takes a seat, feet dangled off the edge—deep breath, _eyes closed._ When they open he speaks.

"When… when I was around sixteen I joined forces with Dr. Robotnik… Some of you just know him as Eggman… I know that sounds… _treasonous_ now, but at the time, I simply didn't understand why anyone might not tell the truth. He crash landed near my home, and asked for my help. It wasn't a long standing thing, our alliance, but it _was_ costly. I was betrayed. He tried to kill me. He damaged much of my home—a... hallowed place, which I am meant to protect. And he destroyed a sacred remnant of my long departed people.

I grew up alone so... Eggman is the first person I recall ever meeting.

The _second_ person was _Sonic._

I wish it were a great story. _It's not._ I thought he was my enemy thanks to Eggman. I nearly got him killed too, and… honestly, I would't be sitting here in front of you today if not for Sonic's… unrelenting… benevolence.

This, _here,_ is a far cry from where I belong… but none of us do I suppose. We have lives outside, waiting for our return.

So… _I am here,_ because in the past I made the mistake of trusting Eggman. It's... a scar I've been chasing... ever since. There is no assault by that mad man that I can ignore.

I'm here… _because Sonic isn't._ I wish _he_ were the one standing here right now. He'd tell you that there's nothing to worry about. He'd say something about _dumb_ old egg-fart, and make you all laugh, and he'd tell me to loosen up or—'Stop being such a knuckle-head.'

_I miss him._

And… I'm here because I've seen what… what the end of civilization looks like. I grew up alone in that dark reality. I don't want to witness how it falls _too."_

At some point Knuckles had stopped looking at the crowd. He's staring at his knees now. Silence draws his eyes back up, to a sea of wide eyes and suspiciously tender expressions. He pushes on.

"I won't lie to you all. This is the worst I've ever seen it. I can't say that it'll be better tomorrow or next week, or tell you when the tide will turn so you can go back to your lives—but I _do_ know that it will turn.

Dr Robotnik… _Eggman,_ believes in technology, he seeks power, and relishes in control. But, for all his _genius_ —and he is truly a brilliant man—Eggman has never understood why he has always, _and will always loose._

There is nothi—" He gets hung up on the words for a moment, because in his head he hears them in Sonic's voice. How Sonic said them first.

_"…There's nothing stronger than heart, soul and the bonds of friendship._

They empower us to achieve feats otherwise unimaginable—like… facing down failures of past and turning them into strength, or continuing to thrive together even when we've lost so much, _or like toppling a dark empire._ Sonic… Sonic has shown me this truth time and again.

I see it here daily in my friends— _they_ who were here before _I,_ giving all they could to create this safe-haven. I've seen it in all of _you_ too. It's how you sit together in the evenings, just talking. Or how freely you offer your talents to help each other. It's how the long lines at meal time are always neat and orderly. And how quickly you organize to provide for those who arrive after loosing everything. You cry together. And share what little you have. You care for those who are hurting. You volunteer, even risk your lives to fight and defend your loved ones.

It is altogether foreign to Eggman—these bonds give us a strength that he can neither fathom or defeat.

 _Hold on to each other..._ The road is long, _but… we will get there together."_

The crowd is captivated for moments beyond his last words. It takes several beats before they realize he's done. They stir then, like waking from a trance, cautiously, all whispers at first. Then someone in the back starts to clap.

Knuckles is quite enchanted in his own way, watching the crowd come back to life. He's almost startled when the clap echos through the hall. He eye's shoot to the back, following the sound, but soon enough, it has rippled throughout the whole space. It leaves him a bit in awe. The sound grows louder and louder with the sound of clapping—some holler and whoop even. The noise grows to an overwhelming degree, and suddenly the spell is over for him. He returns to his feet, steadily trying not to seem rushed. He nods once to the audience, makes one last attempt at a smile, takes a step back, then turns and lets his feet carry him back towards where Amy and Vector and now Silver are standing.

"Knuckles… " is all Amy manages, with a stunned expression when he reaches them.

Vector seems stunned too, while Silver is somewhere between awed or confused.

Knuckles takes Vectors hand as though for a hand shake, but discreetly forces over his comm instead, then he leans in and breathes out, "block out rest of my shift."

It takes a beat, but Vector seems to come back to himself. "Uh…yeah of course. Consider it done." Then turns to Amy. "Hey, miss moderator! Go talk to the audience. Tell'em Knux is done. "

"Oh! Right." She shakes her head as if to snap herself out of it, rushes up to the front of the stage, and begins with something like, "All right folks, how about another round of applause for our Commander!"

Knuckles drowns it out. He turns to head out the double doors, just as Vector is whispering, _'Holy shit Knuckles. That was…"_

But he lets his feet carry him away and doesn't look back.

* * *

An hour later finds Knuckles hidden away in the soaring reaches of Mystic Jungle's canopy.

The forest here feels different than home. There is an essence that hangs about in the shimmering mist—pollen, fragrance, drifting tufts of seed, tiny bugs, dust—altogether the energy it emits feels immediately different than home, but the ambience is still a pleasant thing.

The thrall of panic released its grip on him some time ago. His intention was to meditate thereafter. He really did try. It would be nice to loose himself in the forest's gently whispered song. This place is serene, but he is not. The calm just highlights the empty space at his center that _should_ fill him to the brim with warm energy. With that constant gone, whatever he was seeking in meditation remains elusive. He has moved on to something different entirely. Now he's aiming for _comfortably_ numb. Or maybe just _intentionally_ so.

For a while that works. He's like a speck in the myst—just part of it—simply existing.

Then something shifts.

Someone is approaching. He can feel their presence nearing, but his reflex for such astral knowledge is strained. What is left of his link to the Master Emerald is in a bereft state. With a directed effort he could probably work it out on experience alone, but he doesn't really care to stretch the muscle. It hurts. Two or three minutes pass before that someone steps up onto a branch behind him.

"How does that silly old idiom go? Something about finding what you're looking for in the last place you checked… though I suppose if I had actually given it some thought, I'd have searched out here much sooner."

It's Silver.

Knuckles just waits at first on the assumption that the hedgehog will share whatever it is he needs. A minute passes, then two, then three without any further attempt at conversation. _"Sorry._ Did you need something? I left my comm inside." Knuckles admits.

Silver doesn't answer; instead takes a seat next to Knuckles.

"I'm curious… how did you learn to seal Chaos Emeralds? I thought your abilities only activate the Master Emerald."

Knuckles looks up, brow raised. It's not the kind of thing he is expecting to be asked. An answer though a bit arduous, is ready on his tongue. He speaks automatically without much thought or cadence.

"Only is too strong a word… Chaos, Controller, the energies exist on a spectrum. It's all connected. I am an extension of the Master Emerald, the controller, which you know can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. It's less of a direct use of chaos energy, and more like a reaction between the two. Chaos will always try to resist control, so by forcing some of my energy on it, I can trigger a reactive state—a melding of the two energies which I can harness. The sealing away itself requires a great deal of knowledge of chaos reactive properties, and gateways, and the special zone."

 _"I see._ Is that what you did with the Master Emerald too?"

Knuckles realizes he's been caught in a trap. He should have seen that lead in coming.

"If that's what you came to talk about Silver, you're welcome to just leave." He's not mean about it, just firm.

"I didn't really." Silver says. "I just thought maybe you'd like to talk about something… important to you."

Knuckles looks up at that. He isn't sure how to reply. It is an odd sentiment, but not altogether unwelcome.

"I really just came out here to see if you're alright Knuckles. The whole place is reeling from that speech _—in a good way, I should add."_

Knuckles isn't sure what to say to that either. The urge to plug his ears for the rest of whatever Silver might say is strong. Numb felt good. Just for a bit not anguishing about his actions. He feels no credit is due for something that was an accident—a guess at best on the right thing to say. He still feels unsure about it. Did he reveal to much, or perhaps share too little?

"It was… _powerful,_ what you did in there today."

Knuckles thinks his uncertainty must show.

Silver continues. "I don't think the significance of what you revealed was lost on _anyone,_ whether they knew you before today or not. It was courageous, and I believe it garnered enormous respect from our citizenry."

Silver's words threaten to untether the anxieties he'd hoped settled. He decides he'd rather talk about something else. _"Did anything happen—_ while I've been out here," he asks abruptly.

"A 'code-gefforey'—some kid got lost in the crowd after the event. We found him pretty quick. That parent-group Amy has been training in crisis response—it's on point. No doubt they'll be ready to go in an emergency. Anyway, that's all. It's been a quiet night. All a—"

"Who's covering 'Swings'?"

"Espio jumped in for a bit, but had to shift to prepping for tomorrows op. Charmy is covering now, and l intend to relieve him, at my earliest availability, and will stay through 'Midds'."

 _"Right, the wispon op tomorrow._ Sorry…you were saying?"

"Yes… all divisions have checked in. No enemy movement on radar. Our outlying stations report the same."

"What about Medical? Any status changes?"

"All stable and recovering."

Knuckles nods in thanks. Exhaustion had begun to set in. He considers making an excuse to depart.

"So… are you— _alright,_ Knuckles?"

"I'm fi…" He stops mid-snap and decides Silver really hasn't done anything to deserve such ire. He looks over at the hedgehog who is watching him closely. "I'm… alright." After a moment he adds, "the day was… _challenging."_

Silver nods, understanding.

"If you need more time I'll cover for you tomorrow."

"No… That isn't necessary."

"Knuckles…" The hedgehog waits for Knuckles to look his way, "It seems I've been doing nothing but offering you apologies since you arrived. I'm about to offer one more I think, but maybe this is what they all lead to." He pauses collecting his thoughts. "I know it's a lot to shoulder— _command._ It's no secret between us that I had a large part in pushing this on you, even though it isn't anything you wanted, or expected to be doing here." He kind of chuckles before continuing. "You really threw me for a loop when you refused, you know? I guess in keeping with how easily you put us all in our place that first day, I assumed the position would be natural and easy for you; I thought it would be something you'd want." He pauses again, choosing his next words. "You… weald it well though. _I'm_ not surprised by that fact, but I think… maybe _you_ still are?" His head tilts, like he's searching for the answer in Knuckles' eyes. "Especially in moments of pressure, your instinct is… steadfast."

Silver grins, then his eyes fall away again, to stare at point past the horizon.

"For me… Living between two time periods, it is sometimes difficult to know exactly where my influence is warranted. I don't know anymore if, _in the end,_ I'll stay here… or in the future. I'm not sure I belong properly to either time period anymore. As such… there is a level of involvement, or… like a _threshold_ I feel I can't cross. Call it _temporally_ and _ethically_ unsound. It is one thing to act as a gear in a machine, and yet another to be the crank that turns the gears."

"You don't think you're already in that position by always getting involved here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I've been on this path so long now… I do my best to walk a narrow road. I think that has kept me honest."

"The fourth Hiplatian theorem might disagree."

"The fou _—Knuckles…_ You know Hiplaties' theorems!?" Silver's face is awash with surprise.

Knuckles laughs despite himself, "My people theorized, _and wrote_ a great deal about time travel. It is regarded as a pillar of ultimate power in chaos theory."

 _"I see…_ I suppose I don't really need to be explaining any of this to you then."

Knuckles releases a breath slowly, considering an answer. "Theory… doesn't always hold to reality. I do appreciate your perspective Silver."

"Thank you Knuckles… I'd certainly understand if you… resent me… for my position on this. This mess… this war… we're in deep this time, and to approach it _—command—_ with such _reservation… I've added to your burdens."_

Knuckles can't find words to diminish this claim of burdens. It holds truth. It does not however, require a verbal confirmation, he decides. The admission is enough.

Silver stirs restlessly beside him; something has been left unsaid.

"We've known each other for some time now Knuckles." He begins. "About as long as I've known _all of you I suppose,_ but… you and I haven't spent much time together. There is no question we are allies, but I hope… given some time, we can _become_ good friends. My timing here is poor at best, given the circumstance, but I can't leave it unsaid _—I'm here._ I'll help you any way I can. Please don't hesitate to rely on me, despite this fault."

Something between laugh and a sigh escapes him. "You don't need to ask for my friendship Silver. You already have it. I'm more than thankful you are here with us—grateful that you were here _before me._ And… what you described of us is true, but… if I've been… _distant,_ with you these past weeks… it wasn't meant as a judgment. You do know my history now, if you didn't before. I'm… not quick to trust… Not anymore—trust in myself included. So with you… I've kept you at arms length. Perhaps that was more unkind than I intended." He looks up and hopes Silver can read the apology in his eyes. "What I want… _I need_ for you to counter me Silver. With Sonic gone… I need to know someone here will challenge me... on principle alone… _if I'm wrong,_ if you disagree with me; _I need you to be that person."_

"You doubt that the others would?"

He's a little hesitant to answer. His eyes fall, searching for the explanation. "They are... _forgiving. I know..._ I've been forgiven more times than... _well..._ It's probably something—a doubt—that I just carry, but...''

He releases a breath and collects his thoughts to make a point.

"I can shoulder leadership, but I _don't_ want unchecked power."

Now, Knuckles is the one who stares out past the horizon.

 _"Command…_ has been a shift, but the parallels to the duty I've lived with _are_ strong. Leadership isn't the burden Silver. The burden is knowing that what I am protecting now is so much more important, _more precious,_ than _any_ emerald."

Beside him Silver thoughtfully nods. "You sacrificed what you protect, to protect something greater... where I chose to protect without sacrifice. I never doubted it, but you continue to make me believe we were right to choose you for this." He holds out a hand in offering then. "If the day ever comes where I don't agree with your direction, I _will_ tell you—AND— I'll see you through it Commander."

Knuckles smiles, tips his head, and accepts the gesture, his own fist dwarfing Silver's as they shake. When they've let go Knuckles stands slowly, taking care to keep his balance on the narrow branch.

"Turning in then?"

Knuckles nods. "It's not quite like you said though—that you didn't sacrifice. The way you spoke about it—it was all theory. That doesn't hold. _You're here._ That is reality. You paid a price to be here that I'm sure I can't truly know; but, I understand what it costs to pay it."

Silver's eyes widen a little as he considerers this. Knuckles reaches down and gives him it a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

_"Silver... I would have followed you too, you know."_

Then he drops down to a lower branch, and on through the understory, to return back to base for the night.

* * *

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out Chatter, a new short companion story to Unlikely. Fits in some time after chapter 4.
> 
> Chapter 5 may take a while. Need to give the ideas some time to blossom. I'm jumping back into FF next. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, or any other characters who appear in this story. They belong to Sega.
> 
> Authors Note:  
> Woke up this morning and realized it is Knuckles' birthday! Made it my mission for the day to finish up this first chapter.  
> This story is set in Sonic Forces. Definitely not Sonic Forces Stress Test compliant (That was the SF digital comic prequel for anyone who doesn't know.) Also I've take quite a lot of liberties with the details, about the base, the forces, Knuckles' into, and so on, and so forth— but what else is new? 
> 
> I really enjoyed Sonic Forces. I think Knuckles fans everywhere agree, Knuckles was awesome in it. I felt like it was the first time in many years that Knuckles received respectful treatment as a character. He's always done a little better in the games that the other media, but Forces was really a great step up. Funny thing though, while I absolutely love Knuckles as Commander, I'm still quite surprised that they chose him. I kept going back and forth on this argument of why he is such an odd unlikely choice and yet equally so, a logical and compelling choice for the position. This story was born out of the idea that Knuckles was surprised by this development too. Also some extra thoughts on the absence of the emeralds. Enjoy! 
> 
> Quick note to my Fractured Frequency readers— YES! I'm still working on it. I really am trying to finish the next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long. Thank you for all the reviews and patients. <3


End file.
